Demons
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Shizuo knew everything about him was monstrous. He knew, because of it, there could be no one who could accept him for who he was. But there was this one girl, Mayumi Matsumoto, who didn't shun him away, instead she loved him. But what Shizuo believed was that no monster deserved love. But, that was where he was wrong, Because he wasn't the only demon in that town. ShizuoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Most people assume things by just believing their eyes. Most people, wait until they actually know it well enough, have solid proof to call it real. But some people, just feel it with their intuition. Call it sixth sense if you'd like, but we all have it.

But, most people don't believe this feeling they have on the inside, they must've known that this was an illusionary feeling, a lie, a misconception. Some don't believe in intuition simply because they were wrong before. Or, because they were hurt by someone else.

But, you know what? Most of the time, this 'sixth sense' is actually right.

What do you mean when you call a person a 'monster'? Is it because you think they're ugly? Or is it because you think they're inhumanly strong, or smart? Well, it's actually because each person has a demon inside them.

Something each person wishes never to reveal to anyone.

Our demons are embedded deep inside our hearts. We all have darkness, and we all have had our share of bad days.

Most people are good at hiding these demons.

Some are not.

Some like…Shizuo Heiwajima.

Well, since he is the main character of our story, let's get to the point, now shall we?

Shizuo Heiwajima was roughly very famous in that small town by the name Ikebukuro. He was quiet, mysterious and a dyed blonde man wearing a bartender's uniform.

But, some people call him monster because of his anger issues.

You see, Shizuo has a very low temper. And it's because of that he can't stand it when someone irritates him. His inhuman strength scares people off, and it's something he cannot control.

At least, he didn't learn to yet.

And there he was, one afternoon, when a few men from the Yellow Scarves bumped into him not knowing who he was. The man who had a yellow bandanna, taunted Shizuo.

…That was probably enough to make the man angry.

Then a sign post flew.

The Yellow Scarves fled, but that wasn't the only thing which irked Shizuo. His eyes landed on someone he detested. Someone whose mere existence he could not tolerate.

Someone by the name Izaya Orihara.

"Izayaaaaa!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing a trash can from his left. The person, Izaya didn't turn to look at him, which made Shizuo even angrier.

Shizuo ran toward the male, so that he'd get the perfect momentum to throw the object, and end the dark haired male's life once and for all.

But as he got closer, something hit his brain.

'Oh shit.' Shizuo thought as he tried his hardest to stop moving. But…it was too late.

Her name was Mayumi Matsumoto. She moved into Ikebukuro to live with her grandfather, since her parents passed away. Her grandfather was her only family now, and being a 21year old writer, she couldn't possibly imagine to live on her own.

She walked through the streets of Ikebukuro one afternoon, with a map in her hands. Her father lived near Raira Academy, so it wouldn't be too hard to find the place.

Just when she thought she was lost, she stopped and checked the map. She heard yelling around her, and Mayumi assumed that it was just street brawls and she knew she had to stay away from it.

Her grandfather told her about Ikebukuro's reputation as a gang village.

Or that was what he called it.

Mayumi Matsumoto didn't ever expect anything bad to ever happen to her. She didn't expect to get tangled in a fight and she didn't expect to be hit with a trash can which is twice as heavy as hers behind her back.

Mayumi could tell she was bleeding.

But, there was no pain.

She could barely keep her eyes open and she saw that someone was carrying her and running as fast as they could.

Her last thoughts before she fainted were, 'How can a trash can fly?'

* * *

**A/N: This whole story is based off the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.  
I would really appreciate it if someone would review for the first chapter, makes me happy!  
Shizuo is one of my favorite characters in Durarara! and I thought writing a story about him seemed like a good idea, since there weren't many about him.**

**The girl, Mayumi Matsumoto is my OC. Her appearance will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Just to say, she has dark short hair. And from the back, Shizu-chan thought she was Izaya. **

**Read and review~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayumi woke up in what felt like a bed, and what felt like days later. But, it was a couch and it had only been four hours since she fainted. The black haired girl sat up, and saw that her clothes were bloody, and her memory was hazy. "Where am I?" She muttered, looking around. She was afraid, and she was obviously in a stranger's house.

A woman clad in a black biker's costume came up to her and typed in her phone, and handed the phone to her. It said: _Are you feeling better?_ Mayumi looked up at the woman and nodded. "Y-Yes, can you tell me where I am?" The woman typed in her phone again and showed it to her. _Don't worry, you're safe._

Mayumi sat up and the woman sat next to her. She was wearing a helmet, and for some reason Mayumi felt like she didn't want her to see her face. "What happened to me?" Mayumi asked, and the woman typed once more.

_You were hit with a trash can. Honestly, that wasn't the intention, I promise._

Mayumi then remembered everything. "Oh, flying trash can!" She didn't know how she was hit with one, but she touched her head and noticed she had bandages. "Celty! Oh Celty!" A man's voice came from the kitchen and Mayumi turned to see a man in a doctor's get-up. "Oh, you're awake. I'm Shinra Kishitani, the doctor who treated you, and beside you is my lovely-"The 'Celty' woman punched the doctor and Mayumi's eyes widened. "A-Are you alright?" Shinra nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"I-It's for you." Mayumi took it and saw that there was something written in that paper.

_I'm sorry._

"Huh?" The 'Celty' woman typed something and showed it to her. _The man who threw the trash can on you was extremely sorry about what happened. He thought you were someone else, and before he could stop himself, you were hit. He's a nice man, trust me._

Mayumi's whole body shook now. "A man t-threw a trash can b-by himself?" Mayumi's eyes were wide, and Shinra laughed. "Shizuo Heiwajima. He's also known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Celty, it is getting late, you can drop her off." Mayumi gulped and said, "But, I really don't know where to go. I'm new here." Celty typed in her phone and showed it to her.

_Don't you have a place to stay?_ Mayumi nodded and said, "My grandfather lives here, but I don't know how to get there. This is the address." Mayumi handed the paper to Celty and the helmeted woman gave her a thumbs up. Mayumi stood up, and Shinra said, "Don't take the bandages off, just yet, alright?" Mayumi nodded and said, "Thank you, you're very kind." Shinra shook his head and said, "Shizuo was the one who brought you here. He's a good man, just a little scary that's all." Mayumi smiled and turned to Celty.

Celty typed in her phone and showed it to her. _Now I know why Shizuo hit you with the trash can, you look so much like Izaya Orihara. _

Mayumi cocked her eyebrow. "Who?" Shinra continued. "Izaya Orihara. He's an info broker. A man Shizuo hates and wants to kill. From the back you look a lot like him, since you've got short black hair." Mayumi nodded. "Thank you." She said, and Celty took her home.

Shizuo actually was worried for the first time in his life. The girl he thought was Izaya was bleeding too much, and it was all his fault. He did the first thing he thought of, he took her to Shinra Kishitani's place and forced him to treat her, and he left before she woke up. Shizuo removed his vest, covered in the girl's blood and the dyed blonde grunted. He was thinking he went too far, but she looked too much like Izaya.

Almost as if they were siblings.

Shizuo grunted and walked the streets at night and saw Celty and a woman behind her in the bike clutching on to her like her life depended on it. Shizuo knew right away that she was the girl he had hit. The man puffed on his smoke and blew the smoke out, and continued walking.

You see, even if Shizuo doesn't admit it, he was worried about the girl he had hit. Shizuo despised violence, and that one act contradicted his ideals. The girl carried a bag with her, and she was holding onto a map of Ikebukuro, meaning she was new there.

Shizuo knew the girl would be afraid of him, or detest him for what he had done to her. But, he wouldn't blame her, there was a complete valid reason for her to hate him. After what felt like hours of walking, Shizuo heard a bike pull up next to him and he knew it was Celty. "Celty. How's the girl?" He asked, and the Dullahan typed in the phone. _She wasn't afraid of you, you know. When I asked her if she hated you, she told me she didn't. She said, 'Maybe I was in the way of something, I can't hate him for that.' _

Shizuo wouldn't admit it, but he felt relieved.

Celty typed away again and showed it to the man. _She's a nice girl, but she looks strikingly a lot like Izaya. _

Shizuo puffed on his smoke and said, "That's the reason I was infuriated. But that doesn't justify what I did was right" Celty nodded and typed, _I have to get going now. See you later._ Shizuo waved and Celty drove off.

Mayumi reached home and saw that her grandfather was asleep. She had a spare key, so she went in and placed her belongings in her room. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was swollen from the impact, and she had a bandage round her head. Suddenly, her stomach growled and Mayumi groaned. She hadn't eaten anything since she got here. She went to the kitchen and cooked.

'A man who can lift heavy objects. With ease.' Mayumi didn't know whether to be afraid of him or admire him. She had always been weak, unable to lift objects people normally could. After eating, Mayumi succumbed to a dreamless sleep.

Shizuo Heiwajima was sure this person was Izaya. No one called him 'Shizu-chan' other than him, so this man was the real Izaya. Shizuo grabbed a sign post and ran after the male and stopped dead on his tracks. It was the girl, she was talking to Simon, and Izaya was right behind her.

A few days had passed, and Mayumi recovered quickly. When her grandfather heard about what happened he just laughed it off, saying all of this was common and told her to stay away from Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. They were dangerous, that's what her grandfather told her.

Mayumi was looking for a café named 'Dai's Den.' She had a job there, and she was lost. As she walked the streets, she saw a black man, tall and he didn't look Japanese. He handed out flyers for a 'Russia's Sushi.' Mayumi walked up to him and asked him where the café was. Simon was telling her directions which she didn't understand, and she felt someone stand right behind her. Mayumi felt the closeness was a little much, and she turned to see a man with black hair wearing a fur coat.

"C-Can I help you?" Mayumi stuttered, and the male grinned at her. "You look a lot like me!" He said, and Mayumi's eyes widened. "Y-You're-"She knew who he was. From the past few days, people, including her grandfather told her she looked like Izaya. This man was Izaya. "Izayaaaaa!" A voice came, and Mayumi's stomach jumped.

She turned to see a man holding a sign post, running toward her. "That's my cue, I'll see you around, okay?" Izaya winked and hopped off, Mayumi's eyes were wide. Shizuo ran after him, barely glancing at Mayumi when someone grabbed the sign post from his hand. Mayumi gasped and turned to see the black Russian man was the one who took it. "Fighting not good. Come eat sushi." He said, and Shizuo grunted.

Mayumi turned to look at him and bit her lip.

This infuriated Shizuo. She looked like Izaya that infuriated him. Her hair was short, black and messy, and her eyes were dark brown. "A-Are you S-Shizuo Heiwajima?" He nodded and turned to look at her. He wasn't smiling and his eyes looked angry, but he was sure that his blue sunglasses would hide the emotion he held. "T-Thank you for helping me the other day." Shizuo's eyes widened. He was the reason she was hurt.

Was this girl mad?

"No problem. I had to help you." He said, and Mayumi gasped all of a sudden. "What's wrong with you?" She fiddled with the piece of paper in her hand and handed it to Shizuo. "You need to get here?" Mayumi nodded and Shizuo sighed. "Come on, I'll take you." Mayumi hesitated for a minute, but followed him.

"What's your name?" Shizuo found himself asking. "M-Mayumi Matsumoto." Shizuo knew he had heard this name before. He just didn't know where. Then it stuck him. "You're related to Momoru Matsumoto." It came out more like a question. Mayumi nodded and Shizuo grunted. 'That's the man I beat up few months ago for not lending the money he borrowed from Tom.' Shizuo sighed and saw that the café was in front of him. "There it is." He said, and Mayumi bowed to him. Shizuo cocked his eyebrow and said, "What're you doing?" "Thank you very much." She said, and Shizuo grunted. "Get going." He said, and Mayumi walked away.

Even the angriest of people would shun aside their anger and help someone at times. This girl had every reason to infuriate Shizuo. Similar looks to a man he wanted to kill, and related to a man he had beat up for not returning money. But then, why did he help her?

Simple.

She was Mayumi.

He wouldn't realize it, but inside his mind, the fact that she didn't hate him for what he did to her, and the fact that she was someone who knew nothing about Izaya or about her grandfather borrowing money, made him feel that this girl was just like the rest. A shy and modest woman, just out of her teens, who wandered into territory that was new and at the same time dangerous to her.

Shizuo blinked when he realized he was staring at the café door for over a few minutes and he walked away from there.

Mayumi watched him from inside the café, and saw that he walked off. It brought a smile on her face that a man so feared like himself, was actually in fact a very helpful person. She remembered the letter Shinra gave her when she was in his house before. It said, 'I'm sorry'. Mayumi smiled.

"Mayumi, quit daydreaming!" She heard a voice and the girl gasped and turned her eyes away from the window. But, her mind was still fixated there.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed/favorite/followed my story! Means a lot to me, dearies~  
So, before you think of it, no, Mayumi and Izaya aren't long lost siblings. They just look alike, that's all. You know, doppelganger kind of look alike. Anyways, Shizuo and Mayumi action will begin next chapter onwards when Izaya has a trick up his sleeve.  
That's all I'm gonna say~  
Read and review loves~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When a person wants to get to know another person, and if their curiosity is extreme, some would blindly call it a crush, or infatuation, but really, it's just curiosity. And for someone as simple as Mayumi, Shizuo was extremely interesting.

She was curious about him, so she watched him while she could. She knew the way around places better than before, and Mayumi made sure she wouldn't reach home late, she couldn't afford to get caught up with any of the gangs, and there's something else.

Someone or something called the Slasher was lurking around. Mayumi walked home from the place she worked, and stopped on her tracks. It was Shizuo.

She didn't know him enough to have a crush on him, and she certainly wasn't stupid to label her curiosity as love. But, even so, her face warmed at his appearance. He wore a bartender's uniform, and his hair was an attractive shade of blonde. He was good looking, she knew that.

But, for some reason, she brushed that feeling away, and continued walking. That was when she heard giggles behind her. Mayumi's eyes widened as she realized how dark it was.

As cliché as it sounded, Mayumi knew she was in trouble, and she looked behind her to see if Shizuo noticed. But, he didn't.

Mayumi began to run.

Three men ran after her, and Mayumi hoped Shizuo would help her. But he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Her legs were giving away, and the street was empty. Mayumi turned around, and gulped. And in a blink of an eye, something black engulfed the men, and a minute later, they panicked and ran off. Mayumi stood there, now extremely afraid, and very disappointed that Shizuo didn't save her life.

But, someone she had seen once before did save her.

"Celty…" Mayumi recognized and the woman clad in black typed in her phone and Mayumi read: _Are you alright?_

Mayumi nodded, but bit her lip. Celty typed once more and Mayumi read, _Why were you following Shizuo?_

Mayumi suddenly turned read and denied the allegation. "I…I wasn't following him, I just…I noticed him walking there that's all-"Celty shook her head, and typed,_ Do you need a ride home?_

Mayumi didn't want to ask her to drop her off, she had done so much for her already. "I don't want to trouble you-"Celty carried the girl using the same black things and Mayumi gasped, "C-Celty!" Celty placed her behind her in the bike and gave her a helmet, Celty drove off in an instant.

As she drove, Celty stopped right next to Shizuo who was walking alone not too far off, and Shizuo said hello. He noticed the girl behind her, but ignored her. Mayumi just sat there, and didn't even look up to see Shizuo. Celty typed something and showed it to Shizuo and he said, "I didn't notice." Celty shook her head and typed something, and Shizuo replied. "Okay then, see you later."

Mayumi felt heartbroken.

He ignored her completely.

But, in a way, he didn't.

Shizuo Heiwajima saw that the girl was in trouble, but he also knew Celty was nearby so he didn't help her. Mayumi reached home safely and said, "Celty…can you remove your helmet? I…wanted to know something."

Mayumi didn't want to be rude in asking Celty straight away whether she had a head or not, since there were people in her café who told her the Black Rider didn't have a head. Celty typed something, _Promise me you won't yell_. Mayumi nodded.

And then she saw it.

Celty really didn't have a head. Mayumi wasn't afraid, but this was something she hadn't ever seen before. Celty typed, _Are you afraid of me?_ Mayumi smiled and said, "No, Celty I'm not. This doesn't change my opinion of you." She smiled and Celty typed, _What is your opinion of me?_

Mayumi smiled and said, "Is it too soon if I called you a friend?" Celty placed her helmet back and shook it. She typed, _No, not at all. I'm glad you think so._

Mayumi smiled and said, "I should get going. Good night Celty. Say hello to Shinra for me." Celty waved and drove off.

There was a reason Mayumi didn't find Celty strange. Mayumi was an author, who appreciated the better things in life, without worrying about appearances. She was thankful for what she had, and if she wanted something, she would try and have it, but there was something very important as well.

She thought ever human around her was a demon.

Mayumi hadn't told anyone this 'theory' of hers, since she was afraid of the remarks she would get in return. Every human was a demon, and it only awoke in the darkest of that human's times. No human was perfect, and they always seek perfection, and in that path of finding perfection, they give birth to demons inside them. Most people say, growing up you become selfish, or mean, or something remotely close to evil. But, every person had demons that they need to conquer to attain that perfection they seek.

But, the demon is tempting.

It makes the human deviate on its path to perfection, and that is the reason, no human is perfect.

The demon consumes them before they do.

Still, this was Mayumi's theory. She knew Celty wasn't human, but for Mayumi liked Celty, she was nice, even if she wasn't a human, she had feelings, and the demons inside her were dormant.

Everyone had one.

Even Mayumi.

The next day, Mayumi left for work, ignoring her grandfather sleeping on the sofa, and Mayumi walked through the streets and saw someone she hoped she wouldn't see. It was Izaya, and just one meeting with that man, made Mayumi hoped she wouldn't see him ever again.

He was indifferent.

And intimidating.

He spotted her, and walked over to her, smiling. "Hello there, doppelganger!" Mayumi backed away slightly, and Izaya noticed. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked mockingly, his smirk not leaving him. "I…I need to get to work." Izaya chuckled and then, broke out into laughter. Mayumi stared at the man and looked for a way out.

"Yesterday, there were three men that followed you, weren't there?" Mayumi gasped. "H-How did you know?" She asked, her eyes wide. "I sent them after you, of course." Mayumi didn't understand.

"W-Why?"

Izaya laughed at her and Mayumi felt incredibly uncomfortable. She wanted to get away from this man, something about him scared her, and told her he was bad news. "Because I wanted to see your reaction, doppelganger, and my, my, Miss Mayumi Matsumoto, you are nothing like me." Mayumi's eyes widened.

"How did you know my name-""Your father, Shichiro Matsumoto along with your mother, Junko, were doctors. They had their own huge hospital back in Okinawa, your home town. They passed away in a fire accident, and you survived. Tell me, do you regret surviving while your parents died in that fire-""Stop it." Mayumi said, and closed her eyes.

"Oh?" Izaya smirked.

And then Mayumi began to cry. There were things this man didn't know, and she was afraid that if she stood there any longer, he would. She didn't want him to know. Nobody did.

"What are you doing in Ikebukuro Izaya?" Came a voice, and Mayumi gasped. Izaya looked up and saw Shizuo there, and then his gaze turned to Mayumi, who was still crying. He grabbed the girl and placed a knife under her chin. "Tell me, do you want to join your parents, Mayumi-chan?" Mayumi gasped and continued to sob.

Shizuo frowned hard when he saw that the girl was crying. 'Izaya's doing.' He confirmed and ran toward the black head so fast, he grabbed the girl and pushed her away from them. Mayumi fell on the ground and watched Shizuo pick up a sign post and run after Izaya.

Mayumi didn't feel like moving.

That man, Izaya reminded her of something she wished to forget. She didn't want to think about the way her family died, and she recalled the images of her burning house over and over in her mind.

"You alright?" Came a voice and Mayumi looked up to see Shizuo standing there, and she shook her head. "I'm not." She confessed and Shizuo sighed. "What did he say to you?" Shizuo said, and Mayumi stood up, with his help. "He…he spoke about my parents." Shizuo turned to see her and before he could say anything Mayumi continued. "He spoke about how they died and I didn't."

Shizuo grunted. "That bastard." Mayumi shook her head. "He was right. I had to die too. It isn't fair that I lived and they-""Shut up, will ya." Shizuo said, and Mayumi looked at him and stared at his face.

"I don't know what happened, and honestly I don't want to. But, I know your parents will be glad you lived." Mayumi bit her lip and Shizuo said, "Don't let that bastard get to you. Girls like you are his entertainment." Mayumi nodded and tugged on his hand. Shizuo turned to see her and Mayumi said, "Thank you." She said, and the blonde male sighed.

"Whatever. I need to go." And that was that. He walked away.

Mayumi smiled. She was certain of something right then. Her curiosity about Shizuo Heiwajima had evolved to something more. She liked him. A small crush maybe.

That was what Mayumi Matsumoto thought about Shizuo Heiwajima.

Shizuo walked away from her and met up with Tom. "Who was that chicka? She's cute-""Shut up and tell me where you want to go." Tom chuckled and said, "Could've told me she was your girl Shizuo." Shizuo groaned. "She isn't." Tom grinned and said, "Then what was that little scene back there?" Shizuo frowned and said, "That bastard Izaya was picking on her." Tom laughed.

"Usually you don't care, Shizuo." Even the blonde knew that. "Anyways, crying girls are the weak points of every man alive, even you Shizuo!" The male didn't respond.

Let me make things clear now. Shizuo doesn't have a crush or any feelings toward Mayumi. But, he also knows he shows a different interest in her than most other girls. He notices Mayumi around when she was, and if it were any other girl, he'd just ignore them. He knew Mayumi's name, and he remembered it, without having her say it to him more than once. Maybe it was because of the trash can incident, and how she didn't hate him for it, but Shizuo wanted her safe.

Was it impossible to want someone to be safe, without having feelings for them?

No, for Shizuo it wasn't.

And that was what Shizuo Heiwajima thought about Mayumi Matsumoto.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter brought light about where their feelings stand.  
I mentioned it clearly, didn't I?  
Thank you for the reviews loves, I appreciate it with all my heart.  
And do keep them coming, I love more.  
:D  
Read and review~ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Mayumi was working one afternoon when she heard a noise from inside her boss's office. It was something falling down from the table, and as curious as Mayumi was, she walked over to the room and knocked, as she was concerned. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. Her boss, Dai, was a little scary. He was a tall man, with a large oval face, with a mole on his right eyebrow. He was strict but he never picked on his employees.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Get back to work!" He snapped and Mayumi felt depressed and nodded. She walked back to the counter and sighed. After her day, Mayumi waved to the few other girls who worked with her, and Mayumi exited the café and walked home. She was still depressed with how her boss snapped at her, but he might have had frustrations which he couldn't share, and that didn't mean he was mad at her particularly.

"Oh well, I hope grandpa's home and I hope he's got groceries." Mayumi sighed. Her grandfather was as lazy as a sloth. He never had the right groceries and he barely moved out of the house.

Mayumi turned to a corner and she came face to face with Shizuo Heiwajima. "Oh." She gasped and the male stared at her. "Uh, hello." She waved at him and Shizuo ignored her. Mayumi stood there for roughly forty five seconds and sighed once more, the male in front of her not saying a word. She bowed to him and said, "Good night." And walked away from him. Her heart was beating faster than normal, and she was sure the male could hear it as well. 'He doesn't even care that I exist.' Mayumi thought to herself, tears stinging her eyes.

"Wait." She heard a voice and the woman gasped. She turned slowly and saw the man advancing toward her. The tears in her eyes fell down her cheek and Shizuo cocked his eyebrow. "Are you crying?" Mayumi wiped the tears off her face and shook her head. "It's nothing." She said, her voice breaking.

Shizuo groaned and said, "Is…is something bothering you?" Mayumi wanted to nod and tell him that he was the one indirectly bothering her since he didn't return her feelings. 'But he's Shizuo Heiwajima. He can't like a girl like me.' Mayumi thought sadly.

"You work at Dai's Den right?" Mayumi was caught off guard. "Y-Yes." She said, and Shizuo nodded. "How's the boss?" Mayumi's eyes widened. Was he concerned about her? "Well?" Shizuo pressed, impatience in his voice. "He's a good man, I mean, he doesn't treat his employees badly." Mayumi said, the events of that day replaying in her head.

She looked to the ground and sighed. "What's wrong now?" Shizuo asked, frowning. It was as if everything in life was bothering this woman in front of him. She was so…soft, and gentle, a total opposite from what he was. "Today, he was…weird. Well, he snapped at me for something. He never was that angry before." Mayumi said, and Shizuo nodded. The woman put her hands in front of her face defensively and said, "But, something must've been bothering him, people have their reasons to be angry don't they?"

Shizuo watched this woman carefully. "Yeah." He said, and sighed. "You should get home, let me walk you. It's late." Mayumi shook her head and said, "I-I don't want to t-trouble-"Shizuo placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward making her walk beside him.

Mayumi blushed intensely. 'He's touching me!' She thought to herself, and walked slowly. "Is your grandfather treating you alright?" Shizuo asked and Mayumi blushed and nodded. "He's my grandpa, of course he'll treat me well." "You've got a point there." Shizuo took his hand off of Mayumi and the girl felt saddened by the fact.

"S-Shizuo?" She said, and the male was quiet. Mayumi didn't say anything, waiting for his answer. A minute later Shizuo said, "What is it? You want my permission to talk or something?" Mayumi smiled slightly and said, "I…there well…I was wondering something." "Okay, what is it?" Shizuo said, and Mayumi gulped. "Is there a reason why you hate Izaya so much?" Shizuo stopped walking and Mayumi stopped with him and turned to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I brought it up. I just…I'm sorry-""Quit apologizing. You did nothing wrong." Mayumi sighed and Shizuo started to walk again. "His existence annoys me." Mayumi gulped and nodded.

"The other day…I mean, the day I got here, you were furious. I was wondering what he-""About that, I'm sorry about the trash can." He said, scratching his head. Mayumi giggled and said, "You did nothing wrong, quit apologizing." Shizuo smiled slightly and said, "There's your house." Mayumi turned to the male and smiled widely. "Thank you." She said, and Shizuo nodded. "Good night, Shizuo." She said, and the blonde man nodded once more.

'She's nothing like that flea.' Shizuo thought and walked away.

Mayumi was glad Shizuo questioned her so much about her boss and about her grandfather. 'Maybe he is concerned about me?' Mayumi thought, blushing. She smiled and closed her eyes as she walked inside her house, her grandfather yelling at the TV, watching some game.

The next day, as Mayumi entered her store, she saw her boss talking over the phone, and as soon as he saw her, he walked over to her, and stuffed the phone inside his pocket. "Listen, Matsumoto, t-there will be two very important…uh…guests that will come today, I uh want you tend to them better than any other customer! And, uh…one more thing, do not tell them about my location. Got it?" Mayumi was scared all of a sudden, but she didn't know what else to do.

"I…""Good, I'll…double your salary if you do this right, Mayumi. And if you don't, you're fired." He smiled a toothy smile and exited the store, Mayumi stood there, her heart throbbing. 'He'll fire me?' She thought and the door to her store opened and she saw Shizuo and another tan skinned man at the entrance. Mayumi's eyes widened and the tan skinned man smiled at her. "Hi there, is your boss here?"

Mayumi didn't know what to say. Shizuo stood behind the man, and watched her carefully for any signs of a lie. Mayumi took a deep breath and said softly, "H-He's not here." She didn't know whether to listen to her boss, or tell these men the truth. Why were they here in the first place? What did they need?

The tan skinned man sighed and said, "My name is Tom Tanaka, and that man Dai Io, owes me some…no a lotta money. He's been skipping out of days and now he's under a lot of debt. So, please understand. Did the man scare you into making you lie?" Mayumi didn't move a muscle. 'So this is why Shizuo was asking me about Dai last night, he wasn't concerned about me. This was just…about business! He…used me as means to get information.' "Please, he isn't here." Mayumi said, her bangs covering her eyes. "Shizuo, your girlfriend here sure is stubborn." Tom muttered to the blonde male and Shizuo groaned. Mayumi, luckily didn't hear him.

"Mayumi." Shizuo spoke and Mayumi finally said, "This is the only job I have. He…told me he'll fire me if I don't…do it right…" Tom stared at the girl dolefully and he sighed. "Listen, miss, he's…gah, talk to her Shizuo." Tom said, and Mayumi continued, "I don't know where he is, that much is true. He told me to send you away as soon as you got here." Mayumi wanted to cry, and she was sure she was going to. She was going to lose this job, and there was no way she was going to get another.

She had to drop out of school, and her grandfather had to speak and convince Dai to give her a job. There was no way she'd be hired by anybody else now.

"Mayumi listen, he's scaring you." Shizuo spoke and he frowned as he did. "I can't afford to get fired." Tom sighed. "But, I need my money! I'm a debt collector, I-"The door opened all of a sudden and Dai came in, and grabbed Mayumi by the neck, the woman gasped.

Dai turned to Tom and Shizuo and said darkly, "One more step, and this girl's head goes boom!" Dai had a gun. Mayumi gasped and tears fell down her eyes. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and her head spun.

Shizuo hated the situation he was in. With one instant movement, he grabbed Dai and the gun went off. Shizuo was shot in the shoulder and Mayumi fell to her knees. Shizuo groaned in pain and punched Dai on his face. Mayumi sobbed quietly, and Tom went to her and knelt beside her, "You'll be fine." She pointed to Shizuo and stammered, "H-He got shot…b-because of me." Tom chuckled and said, "That's nothing. He can take it." Mayumi didn't believe it.

In the end, Dai was forced to pay the money back, by selling his store away and Mayumi took Shizuo home. She insisted, and since she was crying, Tom agreed to it. "Man, she was crying for you Shizuo!" Shizuo groaned and went to the girl's apartment.

Her grandfather stood up and his eyes were wide. "Sh-Shizuo Heiwajima!" He stammered and Tom chuckled. "And Tom, don't forget me, Mr. Matsumoto, I didn't know Mayumi was your granddaughter." Mayumi made Shizuo lie down on his back on the couch and she forced him to take his shirt off.

And what shocked Shizuo was, Mayumi tended to his wounds, like a doctor with loads of experience. "Are you a doctor Miss Mayumi?" Mayumi was quiet. She didn't want to talk about how she knew what she knew. "I'm not." She said, and Tom didn't press the subject.

She took the bullet out of Shizuo's shoulder and covered the wound with bandages. Shizuo was shocked at how soft her hands were, and how carefully she tended to his wound. It was as if she had done this plenty of times before and what shocked him more was, that, she was even almost better than Shinra was.

"Please, don't remove those bandages for at least three hours. Considering how fast you heal three hours is accurate." Shizuo nodded and said, "Thank you." Mayumi shook her head and led the two men outside. "Thanks again." Shizuo said, and Mayumi stared at the ground, and cried. Tom chuckled and whispered to Shizuo, "She's all yours." Shizuo groaned and saw Tom walk away, leaving the two of them alone. "Mayumi, why are you crying?" "It's my fault you got hurt. If I had told you sooner-""Quit apologizing. You're unemployed now. I'm the one to blame." She shook her head and said, "You were doing your job, I don't blame you." Shizuo was shocked.

Was Mayumi always this forgiving?

"You took a bullet!" She said, weeping. She pressed her hands to her face and cried. Shizuo groaned and said, "I've taken a whole lot worse before." Mayumi hugged the male with one sudden movement, and Shizuo stood there, shocked. "I'm sorry." Mayumi repeated over and over again and Shizuo sighed.

He placed his right hand around her waist and pressed his forehead to the top of her head. He noticed Mayumi was a whole lot shorter than him. He was 6 feet and 1 inch while she came around to be 5 feet and 6 inches. "Don't be." He said, and pulled her closer. "Don't cry, damnit." He groaned and Mayumi sniffed.

She pulled away and gulped. "See you around." Shizuo said, and walked away.

Mayumi blushed when she recalled the feeling of his forehead on her head. It felt good, that much she was sure.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, Shizu-chan is so cute in this!  
And, for those who are wondering, Mayumi does have a past.  
You'll find out, soon. *wink wink*  
Read and review, loves! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since then, and thanks to Tom Tanaka, Mayumi got a job at Russia's sushi. Simon was more than happy to take her in, since there were only few employees in that store. Mayumi worked there for six hours, and went back home before it was too dark. Mayumi saw more of Shizuo nowadays and she smiled every time she saw him. Although Shizuo did maintain distance from her.

Something Mayumi didn't notice, but Tom did. "You avoiding your girl for a reason?" Shizuo sighed and said, "That's exactly why I'm avoiding her. You think she's my girl." Tom chuckled and placed his hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "Of course she is. You threw a trash can on her and nearly killed her, and yet she's head over heels in love with you!" Shizuo sighed.

Of course he knew what Mayumi felt toward him. It was no secret anymore, although the girl believed her feelings were unknown. He confirmed his suspicions when she hugged him the day he was shot. Mayumi was a nice girl, very kind, and an ideal wife material. But, Shizuo didn't want to get too close.

"You're gonna miss a gem of a wife if you let her go, Shizuo. Remember, she's the woman who loves you even after you almost-"Killed her, right?" Shizuo snapped and Tom sighed. "That's exactly why I need to stay away from her"

Tom understood what he meant and stayed quiet. Shizuo was afraid. He didn't want Mayumi getting too close because he was scared he'd hurt her again. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and if she chose to stay with him, she'd be in the middle of danger. There were people who wanted Shizuo dead, or just plain suffer. If they knew Mayumi was someone Shizuo cared about, then she'd get into things she's better off being out of. Shizuo Heiwajima believed he was a demon, and someone as angelic as Mayumi had to and must stay away from him.

Mayumi knew she was in love with Shizuo. She loved everything about him, and it was when he got shot she realized it. He was all she could think about, and he was everything she wanted. It didn't matter to her whether he had anger issues, everyone had their flaws. 'God knows I've got several of my own.' Mayumi thought regrettably. She walked home from work one day when she heard clapping from behind her. Mayumi turned to see who it was and gasped. "I-Izaya." She said, and backed away.

"Why, hello there doppelganger." He said, smirking. Mayumi wanted to get away from there as fast as she could. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to be near this man, he scared her more than anything in her entire life. "Do I scare you, Mayumi-chan?" Izaya asked, smirking and Mayumi breathed fast.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, stepping closer to her. "But, tell me this Mayumi-chan, do I scare you more than that night?" Mayumi's eyes widened. She knew which night he was talking about. The night her house caught fire. The night her parents died.

"P-Please, leave m-me alone." She said, her sentence coming out like a whisper. Izaya chuckled and twirled his finger with Mayumi's hair. "We have the same hair color." He said, his breath on her face. Mayumi's heart dropped when her back touched the wall and she let out a squeak. Izaya stared into her eyes, and smirked wider. "I know about what you did, Mayumi-chan." He whispered. Mayumi's heart beat rapidly.

"I d-didn't do anything."

Izaya laughed.

"How ironic! That's what you did! You didn't do anything." He said, emphasizing the last sentence. Mayumi took a deep breath and bit her lip before she let out a shriek. Izaya closed his right eye and whistled. "You're loud, Mayumi-chan, why did you scream?" He mocked and Mayumi sunk to the floor.

No one came.

'Help me.' She thought and closed her eyes. Izaya grabbed her by the hem of her dress and pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Your secret isn't safe with me, Mayumi-chan. I wonder what your precious Shizu-chan would do when he finds out."

"He'll rip you apart, that's what he'll do." A voice said, before Izaya went flying.

Mayumi sunk to the floor, and sobbed. It was the one thing she wasn't proud of. It was the one thing she wanted to keep to herself till she went to the grave. It was the one thing that made her think she was the biggest demon alive. Shizuo grabbed the sign post and ran toward Izaya, who laughed and ran for his life.

Mayumi stood up slowly, her entire body shaking.

Mayumi hated herself for it.

Now, Izaya knew about it, and Mayumi re-lived everything inside her head. The voices of her parents as they screamed for help. The change in their skin's texture as the fire burned them. The way her mother yelled out her name and screamed in pain. The way her father, so strong in heart, cried and shed tears as his life left his body.

And the way Mayumi just stood there, watching them die.

And as she held the scalpel her father had gifted her.

And as she turned to see the phone by the side of her bed, and how she didn't call the police.

One phone call and her parents would've been alive.

The very next day, Mayumi was elected student council president in her school, and she remembered smiling and laughing about it.

She remembered how she hid the fact of her parents' deaths for five years from her grandfather. And now, Izaya knew everything. He knew she was a demon. He knew she was a murderer.

But, even if she tried to tell herself that she wasn't at fault. Even if she told herself she didn't do anything wrong, Mayumi knew she was the reason her parents were dead. Her parents forced her through so much, when she was just a child, and as they burned to their deaths, Mayumi could only see how much she had suffered because of them.

And when her parents were dead, her body moved on its own.

It was then, she screamed.

Mayumi leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, letting the last bit of the tears fall, and the girl sighed. She licked her lips and continued walking, when she heard someone call out her name. It was Shizuo.

He was catching up to her, but she didn't want him to see her. She didn't want him to see how much of a mess she was. She loved Shizuo, and she knew he thought of himself as a monster, but he wasn't the true demon here. She was. And she wanted him to stay away right then. Mayumi saw everything over and over again in her mind.

Their burning corpses.

Their screaming voices.

She heard them, she could feel them.

And that was when she collapsed.

Shizuo saw Mayumi fall down on her knees and she was shaking. The male knelt down to her level and saw that she was at a state of shock. Shizuo cussed knowing Izaya was the reason for this, and he carried her in his arms. Mayumi didn't struggle, she just shut her eyes, and clutched onto Shizuo, like her life depended on it. Her fingers bore into his shirt, so hard that she tore them slightly. Shizuo knew she was affected somehow, and he frowned hard.

And then she said the strangest thing ever.

"With the help of a small knife…you can take away a life…it is murder." Shizuo ignored what she said, and took her home. Her grandfather let him in, without questioning him since he was still afraid of Shizuo. The man placed Mayumi on her bed, and covered her with the blanket. "What the hell is with you?" he spoke to himself and grunted. He had to kill Izaya for doing this to her. He walked out of the room and heard her grandfather say, "She's always been emotionally very weak, son." Shizuo listened.

"Mayumi has been that way ever since she could utter a word. She used to stammer you know?" Shizuo knew that if a child stammered then their childhood was bad. He listened to Momoru. "And for her tenth birthday, her father taught her how to perform a live post mortem." Shizuo's eyes widened. "What?" Momoru sighed. My son-in-law was a wacko. He and my daughter were both doctors. My son-in-law was a surgeon, my daughter a gynecologist. They wanted the best for my granddaughter, Mayumi. They wanted a perfectionist. So they taught her, no, forced her to know things like how to perform post-mortem and operate on people before she even turned twelve."

Shizuo hated what he heard.

"You were her grandfather right?" The man nodded. "You're supposed to love her, right?" Momoru was confused. "Of course I love her-"Shizuo grabbed the man by his collar and pushed him to a wall, across the table which flew to the other end. "You could've helped her!" Momoru coughed out blood and said, "Y-You don't know anything." He said and Shizuo grabbed him once again and banged him to the wall, repeatedly. He was furious.

Mayumi's childhood was tragic.

Her parents were psycho.

Shizuo felt remorse.

And he felt another thing.

Pity.

And sadly, the man mistook it for love.

* * *

**A/N: Mayumi = Dark background.  
When I was writing her past, I got goosebumps.  
Really.  
And, I'm a psychology student so such things are very intriguing to read about. How the mind works in such tragic situations. Hence, Mayumi's character as a shy, soft-spoken and scared individual.  
Hence the shaking.  
She feels guilt.  
Review my loves, I always love reading your reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuo woke up when he heard the door knock. He silently got off his bed, and put his shirt on and walked to the door and found Tom standing there. "Today's a day off, isn't it?" Tom didn't look too happy to see Shizuo. He seemed dull, and Shizuo knew right away that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" Shizuo asked and Tom said, "Someone's killed Momoru." Shizuo didn't react to it much, but when it struck him that Momoru was the grandfather of Mayumi, Shizuo immediately rushed to the bathroom to get ready. He ran out of his apartment as soon as he was done. Mayumi. Mayumi. All he thought about was her. Why did these bad things have to happen to her?

As soon as he reached the place, he could see police men, and to his left he saw a policeman questioning the girl. Shizuo went up to her and saw that Mayumi wasn't crying or anything. She was just standing there, looking depressed. She sensed Shizuo near to her and she looked up at him. He could see she looked traumatized. "I…I don't know what happened…the person w-was-""A man broke into your house and killed him?" Shizuo asked and Mayumi started shaking. "So, Miss Matsumoto, we need you to come down for questioning-""She says she doesn't know, right? So, leave her alone." Shizuo scolded and the man walked away.

The blonde man turned to Mayumi and saw that she was crying now. "He wasn't ever mean to m-me-"The man pulled her closer to him and Mayumi embraced him. After a while, Shizuo took her to his apartment, and said, "Make yourself comfortable." It wasn't much of a request, but an order. Mayumi nodded and sat down on the bed, and looked around. But, something made Shizuo feel more suspicious. Mayumi was supposed to feel depressed that her grandfather passed away, but she looked normal.

Like nothing really happened.

Shizuo brushed it off and went along with what he had to do. He believed he loved the girl sitting on his bed, but he wasn't going to tell her. She was better off not knowing, he didn't want any more people attacking her, because of him. "Mayumi." Shizuo said, and she looked up to see him.

"This is the last time I'll help you. After this, stay away from me." Shizuo said, and the girl's eyes widened. Shizuo swore he could see her heart break through her eyes. Even when tears filled her eyes, Mayumi nodded and said, "Okay." Something which made him feel uncomfortable. "After they're done with the investigation at your house, you can go back." "Okay." Mayumi said once again, her voice lower than before. Shizuo regretted what he had said, but he wanted her away from him.

It was for her own good.

But, the thought that really counted here was that, Shizuo Heiwajima wanted another person safe. And even if he thought he loved the person, he would want them safe even if it meant the person had to stay away from him.

He left with Tom right after that, just to walk around. And when Tom learnt of what had happened, he snapped. "Are you crazy? She loves you!" Shizuo stayed quiet. "You're losing someone because you're scared to be with them-""I'm not scared to be with her. Just drop it." Shizuo said and walked away.

Izaya on the other hand learnt about Mayumi's only family member passing away and he smirked. He knew that Momoru was going to be killed sooner or later, and now that it had happened, it was time for some fun. He was initially very shocked how identical Mayumi was to him, but before she moved to Ikebukuro, she had longer hair, she also wore glasses. "I think I'll play with you now, Mayumi-chan." Izaya spoke to himself and laughed.

Shizuo went back home and found no one there. He grew quiet and his heart grew heavy. He had driven her away, he was sure about that. There was a letter on the table and he saw that it was from Mayumi. It said, 'Thank you.' And that was it.

Mayumi went home and saw that the place looked deserted. She couldn't remember what had exactly happened. All that she knew was when she woke up in the morning, she saw that her grandfather was dead. She didn't shout, neither did she cry. She was shocked, but it didn't show. She felt déjà vu, and she accepted what had happened. As soon as she opened the door to her house, she saw Izaya Orihara inside, sitting on the couch, where her grandfather was lying dead.

Mayumi was deeply hurt when Shizuo told her he wouldn't ever help her after that. She loved him, she knew it, but she also knew he would never feel the same way. "I-Izaya." She stammered as she saw the person smirking at her.

"You love Shizu-chan, don't you?" Izaya now felt more and more excited with why he wanted to play with Mayumi.

She loved his sworn enemy.

And he knew Shizuo had a soft spot for her as well.

Get to her, and Izaya could definitely see him squirm.

"Perfect." He muttered and stood up. He walked closer to Mayumi and put his hands on either side of her face, backing her to the wall.

"I wonder what will happen if you were raped?" Mayumi's eyes widened and Izaya backed away. He laughed as he said, "I won't do it!" Mayumi was frozen when Izaya stopped laughing abruptly and said, "He will-"Then a man came out of the kitchen and Izaya continued saying, "He's had his eye on you for a very long time, Mayumi-chan, so he kindly asked me where you lived. I being, the kind person that I am, showed your admirer your abode." Mayumi began to shake more now. The man was obviously drunk, and Izaya stood up on the couch and said, "Don't mind me, I won't make a noise." The drunk man walked closer to Mayumi, and grabbed her shirt. Mayumi shrieked, but the man pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers.

Izaya chuckled at the scene and pressed dial on his phone.

Mayumi yelled as the man pulled off her clothing, leaving her standing there with a torn shirt and a skirt. Her hair was a mess, and the man scratched her skin, leaving bruises.

"Would you shout Shizu-chan's name for me, Mayumi-chan?"

Mayumi yelled, but not Shizuo's name.

Shizuo received the call and said, "Hello?" When he couldn't hear anyone speak on the other side. Then he heard, "Would you shout Shizu-chan's name for me, Mayumi-chan?" Then Shizuo's blood boiled. Izaya.

And wait, did he say Mayumi?

A shout was heard from the other side of the phone and Shizuo dropped his cigarette.

"Izaya!" He yelled and the phone line went dead.

Shizuo somehow knew where Mayumi was. Her house. But, running there wasn't going to be fast enough. But, he had to try.

Shizuo despised Izaya now more than ever. Because of a few simple facts.

One: He hurt Mayumi, a girl he believed he loved.

Two: It was Izaya.

And the third and the last one was-

Shizuo was for the first time in his life, afraid for something.

* * *

**A/N: IZAYA! :(  
I didnt like him in this. (Yeah I know, I was the one who wrote this, but anyways.)  
Review my loves, I know you all hate cliffhangers. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_When the days are cold_  
_ And the cards all fold_

Izaya was watching as the drunk man hovered over Mayumi, making her whimper. She was too shocked to scream, and she didn't know what to do. "P-Please stop!" She yelled, and Izaya chuckled. He wasn't going to let this go all the way. That wouldn't be fun at all.

No, that wouldn't be.

So what Izaya did was completely different. He wrote on the webpage of the Dollars webpage. There's a girl who's yelling from her house, I think something's wrong, and I think she needs our help!

That was going to be enough for Mikado Ryugamine, also known as the leader of the Dollars to react. Mikado was a high school boy, soft spoken and timid. And no one would believe it if they found out that Mikado led the most prominent Dollars gang, which chose its members through the internet. Mikado was online when Izaya posted the alert on the webpage. He was shocked when he read it, and as he wanted to help the people, he commented a reply. Where is her house?

Izaya was surprised with how fast Mikado had replied, and he chuckled. The drunk man had succeeded in removing Mayumi's shirt, and he struggled with her skirt. Her hands paralyzed. And in roughly ten minutes after Izaya posted the girl's address, he hopped out of the window and chuckled before yelling, "Have fun!"

And just a minute later, a stone was thrown through the window. Mayumi panicked and gathered all her strength and kicked the man away from her, and she ran into her room and locked the door. She checked her phone, her hands still shivering and she dialed Celty's number and waited till someone answered. Then she gasped as she realized that Celty didn't have a head.

Before she cut the call, someone answered and said, "Mayumi!"

Shizuo ran as fast as he could, feeling both anger and fear. Anger at Izaya, which he would normally feel, but this time it was more intense, since he had picked on someone who Shizuo had his eyes set on. This was why he didn't want Mayumi close to him. Shizuo knew that Izaya picked on Mayumi because it would irritate or make Shizuo feel vulnerable. And fear for her safety.

He saw Celty driving toward him and he knew he couldn't stop, but the Dullahan carried the blonde and placed him behind her in her bike, and handed him her phone. As soon as Shizuo saw who it was, he picked the call and yelled, "Mayumi!"

There wasn't any answer but only a sob. "Mayumi, are you alright?" Shizuo asked, his voice dripping with anger. "Shi-Shizuo…help me…" She cried. She felt ashamed and exposed. She felt utterly useless. She felt all those feeling she had felt when her parents died. Shizuo grunted and said, "Wait there, I'm coming." But Mayumi shook her head and whimpered. "There's t-this man here…he…he tried t-to…he tried to-""Mayumi, please. Listen to me." Shizuo spoke and Mayumi gulped.

"No one will hurt you." He said, and the girl believed him.

She knew she could place trust in his words, since she loved him after all. But he didn't love her. And if he loved her after all that happened to her, she still won't feel happy. He would love her only out of pity and not actual love and that wasn't what she needed. No matter how much it hurt her, she wanted him to love her for who she was, and love out of pity wasn't something she looked forward to.

Shizuo barged into Mayumi's house, with Celty following him closely behind. He found a man, fallen face down in front of Mayumi's room. Shizuo growled and Celty carried the drunk man away. She typed and showed it to Shizuo and it said, Go to her, she needs help more than this man needing a beating.

Shizuo agreed and he knocked on the door.

Mayumi gasped when she heard a knock on the door. "Mayumi." It was Shizuo. She opened the door and he found that her clothes were torn, and her hair messed up. Her face was smeared with her tears and she was sobbing. "S-Shizuo-"The man pulled the girl to his chest and cradled her as she cried. She needed him now. And she hugged him as tightly as she could and wept. She was pained and she felt useless because she couldn't even defend herself.

"Mayumi-""Shizuo…you…you always save me." She said, and hugged him tighter. He didn't know where this was going. She gulped once and pulled away only to wipe her tears. Shizuo stared at her petite form, and he blinked once. "You always save me." She said, and Shizuo listened. "But it doesn't change the fact that I am the reason for you needing to be saved." Shizuo said quietly, almost not feeling like himself. Shizuo Heiwajima was always a man of pride. Now that he was speaking in such a manner shocked him, and it felt alien.

"But, you do save me." She said, once more and then the most bizarre thing happened. She looked up at him and placed her palms on his face. She stood on her tip toes and pulled him closer, and the male did nothing to stop her.

Celty walked outside with the drunk wanting to leave the two alone.

Mayumi kissed him with all she had. Shizuo stood there unmoving, and he felt her put her arms around him. He didn't want to push her away, and he knew she herself would let him go. And she did, when she ran out of breath. "I love you." She told him, and Shizuo did nothing but sigh.

"You should leave this place." Were the next set of words that left his mouth.

When someone explains to you about heart break, telling you how it hurts you so much you cannot eat nor sleep? No, it pains you even worse. Mayumi placed her hands on her mouth, and turned away from Shizuo. "I can't." She said, and Shizuo sighed. He watched her, as her heart broke, and he felt extreme discomfort. It was as if what he told her he wanted to take back but he knew it was for her own good.

"But-""I love you, Shizuo." She said, and turned to look at him once more, staring at him with her sincere eyes. Shizuo sighed and grunted. "Do you know what kind of demon I am?" He asked her and Mayumi gasped.

"I can kill you by snapping you with just one hand." He said, gritting his teeth.

Mayumi stared at the different version of Shizuo. The more angry one. The one that threw the trash can on her.

The version of Shizuo that could kill her.

She didn't move.

"I don't think you'll kill me. I know you won't." She said, and Shizuo punched the wall, making it crack, and Mayumi gasped. "Stay away from me, I am-""You're not the only demon, Shizuo!" She yelled and Shizuo stared at her as if she were mental. "You think you're a demon because you can lift things and can't control your anger, but you're wrong! What do you call someone who let their parents die? What do you call someone who watched as their parents burned right in front of them? What are they huh?" Mayumi yelled.

_ And the saints we see_  
_ Are all made of gold_

Shizuo wasn't stupid enough to not understand with whom she had related this to.

"What do you call someone…who…even when knowing her parents loved her, wanted them dead…wanted them out of her life forever?" She collapsed on Shizuo and punched him softly on his chest.

"Because let me tell you one thing, Shizuo Heiwajima, you aren't anything close to this demon beside you…"

She breathed and pulled away. "I don't expect you to love me or even acknowledge me at all. I'm a monster…a sadist I don't deserve to-"Mayumi felt a sharp sting on her cheek and her eyes widened. Her right hand rushed to her cheek, and she stared at Shizuo's brown eyes, and then her gaze shifted to his lips as he spoke one small sentence.

"Move in with me."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, Shizuo!**  
**So, he knows about her now. So what do you think is going to happen? **  
**And, I was wondering if I should make this a IzayaxMayumixShizuo story, maybe at least a slight MayuZaya in between?**  
**I don't know. **  
**You tell me. :D**  
**Review my dears~ :)**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two days since Mayumi moved in with Shizuo. He hadn't said a word to her about that night when Izaya stormed into her house and made a man almost rape her. She hadn't spoken about it either, and maybe Mayumi figured she would want it that way. Although, nowadays whenever she looked at him, her stomach flipped with fear, something inside her told her he would shun her away if he knew the details.

The details of her past.

The meaning of her stay in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo knew she loved him, he couldn't deny that fact. He could see her look at him from the corner of her eyes, and what wonder she held for him when she did look. He could see that one secret smile she held for him whenever she handed him dinner or breakfast. Shizuo thanked her just so he could see her face redden and shake her head, her hair moving with harmony along with her nod.

Shizuo believed he loved her, but one part of him knew he wasn't close to it. Mayumi was someone he held dear, but he didn't know if that feeling could be called love. "Mayumi, don't you have work today?" Shizuo asked and the woman nodded. "But Simon asked me to stay at home for some reason." Shizuo knew why.

Simon knew about what Izaya did to her, after all Simon is a member of the Dollars. He wanted her to feel homely in Ikebukuro, and that morning, he was sure Izaya would come around town, and Simon didn't want Mayumi to see him. He knew it wouldn't affect Izaya, but it would to her and he didn't want that to happen.

Mayumi woke up one morning on the bed, and looked around, and blinked. She remembered falling asleep on the couch, and now she was on the bed. She sat up on the bed and blinked once more, and in came Shizuo wearing the bartender attire. "You should sleep on the bed from now on." Mayumi didn't know why he suddenly made the statement. She was fine with the couch.

But Shizuo thought it was best. Naturally, Shizuo wasn't a pervert, but last night he was tempted to do something he never would've forgiven himself if he had done it.

Mayumi was watching television with Shizuo's permission of course, and he entered home after his night walk to find her asleep after watching some program. He looked at her carefully, now observing features of her body he hadn't noticed before, and he could see her so clearly now. She wore shorts, and he could see her well-toned legs, and how soft they looked.

She wore a spaghetti strapped tank top, and Shizuo noticed that her red bra was visible at the sides. Her hands were soft to look and the male couldn't help but wonder how soft they would feel if he touched them. He could see the line of her cleavage and suddenly, Shizuo's abdomen began to hurt.

He ran to the bathroom deciding one thing. That girl needed to sleep on the bed, and he needed to stay as far away from her as he could. He regretted he was violent, and Shizuo didn't want another trait adding on to his list, and he certainly didn't want to be called her pervert.

Mayumi once did catch Shizuo wearing nothing but a towel and sometimes at night the poor girl couldn't sleep. He was inhumanly good looking, and now that she was living with him, and she knew it was only time being, Mayumi believed that when things calmed down, he would send her away.

She believed he didn't love her back, but he did let her kiss him that one time, and he always saved her.

Mayumi cooked dinner and breakfast for him, and lunch he always ate with Tom. Mayumi learned things about Shizuo she never knew before. That he had a younger brother, Kazuka, who was an actor now. It was Kazuka that gifted Shizuo the bartender uniform, and that was the reason Shizuo wore it all the time.

She learned that Shizuo and Izaya were school mates, and she learned this fact from Tom, because she knew the name Izaya would make the blonde man burn with anger.

She also learned another thing.

And this fact she didn't like so much.

She learned that Shizuo was never really interested with women no matter how gorgeous they were to look at. Mayumi's heart collapsed and she felt blue. If he wasn't attracted to good looking women, then in what way could he be attracted to her?

Mayumi thought herself to be normal. Not too pretty and not too ugly.

Moreover, on top of that, Mayumi was a demon. Not in literal terms, she accused herself to be the reason for her parent's deaths.

One night as the two of them ate in silence, Shizuo noticed an inner battle going on inside Mayumi and decided to let her fight it on her own. But seeing as the silence was a factor that annoyed him, Shizuo grunted bringing the girl's attention toward him and he spoke, "What's eating you?" Mayumi gulped and shook her head on impulse.

"What the hell is bothering you?" Shizuo stressed, his voice more rude now.

Mayumi was quiet, and she knew right then that he was simply just helping her out of pity. He didn't love her, and after learning that fact about him not being interested in women, Mayumi knew she had no chance with this good looking god of a man, and stayed quiet. "Nothing." Her voice was a whisper and Shizuo groaned loudly.

"I'm nothing but a burden to you." She said, and the fight for not letting her tears fall had been lost. Shizuo watched her as she trembled and his eyes were wide. "I will look for another place to stay…I don't want to burden you with my problems anymore Shizuo…you've done enough for me already." She said, and walked inside the room she was given.

Shizuo felt stupid right then and he sighed. He knew he should've said something, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. What could he say to a girl who thought of him like that? Usually he'd say something really mean to a girl, but this was Mayumi, and he didn't want to hurt her.

His stomach churned with guilt and a newfound feeling he couldn't recognize.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
it's where my demons hide_

The next day, Shizuo was at Ikebukuro like he usually was, and that morning he wasn't offered breakfast like he was when Mayumi made it for him. In fact, he hadn't seen her since last night. Tom hadn't asked him about anything, but he knew something had happened.

And right when Shizuo was passing Russia's sushi, he noticed the girl enter the place, but behind her was Izaya. Shizuo felt anger all of a sudden, and he yelled out Izaya's name bringing the info broker's attention to him. Right then, he couldn't see anything but the broker, and his lopsided grin.

Shizuo grabbed the nearest pole he could and ran toward the male, fully intending to kill him like he usually is. But this time, he felt something else.

It wasn't just anger in his heart anymore, that burning in his stomach increased tenfold.

He had found it just then, a reason to hate the man he always hated. In Shizuo's life, choosing between two options was something which he found troublesome, and he chose to not choose at all. And Shizuo understood now that the choice he made to not choose any other choice defined how he was going to live the rest of his days.

And of course, when most human beings are faced with a problem they know not how to solve, they turn and go back, forgetting the incident, or at least trying their hardest to forget.

But, Shizuo was no ordinary human, for he pushed onto something better and right then, he understood for what he needed to fight for. Shizuo had found something, he found just beyond the pain of going at it alone something which gave him that burning feeling in his stomach. And just beyond that bravery and the gut feeling he felt, he knew he had finally let someone in.

Because someone important to him once told him he wasn't a demon, but someone far better than that. And it was only when he felt that he needed to test his self-control over that one thing that infuriated him that he truly discovered who he really was.

And, it's only when you're tested beyond your abilities that you discover who you can be.

The life that you wish to live does exist, and it can certainly come true, because in this one life we humans live, nothing absolute can be impossible; it lay somewhere on the other side of hard work and faith and belief. Shizuo wanted nothing more than to get rid of that violence from within him, he wanted nothing more than to erase that inhuman power he had, and he wanted nothing more than to feel normal again. He wanted nothing more than a peaceful non-violent life, and even if he didn't seem the person for it, he would try and achieve it. And, beyond the heartache and fear of what lay ahead of it all, Shizuo believed one thing firmly right then.

He loved Mayumi Matsumoto.

And he knew right then, that his love for her would erase the demon within him, because something told him that it was enough. It was all enough.

"Izzzaaaayaaa!" Shizuo's shout alerted everyone on that street, even Mayumi who was inside the shop. Simon ran out and Izaya frowned. He knew this anger of Shizuo was somehow different than the rest of the times he attacked him. It was as if Shizuo was triggered for a reason.

Izaya knew he had to get away right then.

And even before Simon could stop him, Mayumi ran up to the man yelling out his name and held onto his vest. Shizuo dropped what he was holding and pulled the girl closer to him. The eyes in the street watching his every move, and right then, he didn't care.

He was afraid all this while, but he knew what he could do right then. He would protect her with his life.

Mayumi will be safe, and he would make sure of it.

"Mayumi, I love you." He murmured, and the girl knew she heard what he had said, and she thought she would feel happiness but she didn't.

Instead, Shizuo's lost fear embedded inside her and now she was afraid and weary. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

'Don't look at me, I….I'm a demon.' She branded herself, and their hearts were at crossroads from each other. Each of them wanting the same thing, but a shield called fear stopping the other one from having what it deserved.

_ Don't get too close  
its dark inside  
its where my demons hide_

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Shizu-chan!**  
**Hi there loves! College is awesome, and unfortunately, its making me busy as well.**  
**But, I will update, for I have not forgotten you and this story. :)**  
**Loving the reviews, please keep them coming. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Mayumi went home with Shizuo right after that, a scene which was ignored almost as immediately after it was over. She was quiet all through the walk home, and even Tom didn't follow them that day. She didn't know what to say and Shizuo believed there was nothing to say. But, the walk home was indeed different. Shizuo was closer to Mayumi, his shoulder brushing against her hair as they walked, and their hands brushing against each other.

Mayumi turned to look at Shizuo, and watched his deadpanned face, no emotion shown in them, and she licked her lips. "What?" Shizuo's sudden voice made her jump and her face turned red. "D-Did you…I mean, I…" She didn't know how to voice her thoughts and she wanted Shizuo to understand what she was thinking. Shizuo grabbed the girl's hands and pulled her home faster than average human speed and Mayumi yelped. As soon as they reached home, Shizuo pulled her by her shoulders and said, "I don't say things I don't mean damnit!" Mayumi watched him, this side of Shizuo, the violent tempest side of the man she loved didn't scare her, but only made her love him more.

"And, when I fucking say I love you, I mean I love you!" Shizuo yelled and Mayumi smiled slightly. Somehow, she knew he wasn't lying right then, and she closed her eyes, bending her head downward. This was a true relationship, a crossroad of two hearts, very different in content, two souls so unique from one another, being brought together by the need for a friendship of hearts and a love for living together, side by side, because this was indeed a bond of two unlikely souls, who both believed they were meant to be devoid of love, coming together with each of their imperfections and beliefs, an intimacy that could never be explained by words, and never be understood by mere human language.

"I love you too Shizuo, more than anything." For this statement, the man did not smile. Mayumi embraced him, wanting him to hold her close and he did, his arm encircled her waist, and she was pressed against his chest, her being considerably shorter than the male. "I will kill anyone that gets close to you. Especially that flea Izaya." Mayumi giggled, and snuggled to her lover, and released him, saying, "Shizuo, has anyone ever told you that you had to control that temper of yours?" Shizuo grunted and nodded. "Every asshole I meet tells me that. Even strangers these days, and that pisses me off." Mayumi smiled and turned away. "I don't mind you being the way you are." She said, and Shizuo's eyes widened slightly. "That doesn't mean I want you to get angry again and again and again, I just want you to stay how you are, but if you can-"Within an instant, Shizuo pulled the girl close, and pressed his lips to hers, his cooling glasses falling to the ground.

The girls he had kissed before, were nothing compared to the girl he was holding in his arms right then. Mayumi was no ordinary girl, she was outstanding in every aspect, according to the male, and she was someone who embraced the demonic side of him, a factor that made most women avoid Shizuo. His anger, his brutality and his strength were qualities that women detested and this girl, this naïve, weird and stupid girl loved him for it. She loved him for his flaws, and that was downright stupid. According to the male, she deserved better, but certain temptations overwhelm our minds, and that was why Shizuo never wanted to let this girl go.

That night, Shizuo and Mayumi faced a challenge like no other. To sleep next to each other, in the same bed, without cuddling or the usual things that lovers did. Mayumi was shy, and Shizuo thought it was too soon. She was a virgin, and Shizuo…was rough. The blonde male placed a pillow between them, and since thankfully the bed was queen sized, Mayumi had enough space to sleep even with the pillows in between.

But, she knew something right then. If she were to lose her virginity to anyone, it would be the male sleeping beside her. Her heart was beating so loudly against her chest, that she believed Shizuo could actually hear the beats, lub-dubbing against her chest. He remained quiet, since neither of them could sleep. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her, and Mayumi didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"Nothing." She admitted and Shizuo scoffed. "Women can't think of nothing." Mayumi puffed her cheeks and turned to her left, and Shizuo smirked. This was all so new to him, being in a relationship, a relationship which unlike the last times, had meaning to it. "Mayumi, go to sleep." Shizuo said, it sounded more like a scolding to her and the woman shifted in the bed. "I wish it were that easy." Both of them couldn't sleep, and the woman thought of an idea that would help the both of them. But the mere thought of it, made her face turn beet red, and she buried her head in the pillow and let out an audible sigh.

"What now?" it seemed as if Shizuo was restless for some reason. He wanted the woman to be comfortable, and he didn't know what would help. Usually, he didn't care about the women he slept with, but Mayumi wasn't, like we already know, an ordinary woman, and Shizuo hadn't slept with her. Yet.

'It's now or never.' Mayumi boldly pushed down the pillows with her legs, an action that shocked the male beside her, and she used his chest as a pillow and shut her eyes. Shizuo stayed still for a minute, and didn't move. Slowly, he brought his hand to encircle around her waist and he shut his eyes.

The two fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Mayumi left for work and Simon greeted her with one of his brightest smiles which she gladly returned. There were people staring at her, from what happened the day before she knew she would be someone that most people would recognize. Out of the most prominent ones that were staring at her, she could see two school children, high school children, one boy and a girl with glasses staring at her as if she were some celebrity.

"Can I help you?" Mayumi asked kindly and the girl stumbled and the boy stammered. "Hi! I uh…my name is Mikado Ryugamine. I…well, I-"Mayumi cocked her eyebrow and smiled. "Hi there." She said, and turned to the girl. "My name is Anri Sonohara." She said, and Mayumi nodded once again. "We uh…""Let me guess, you saw me with Shizuo yesterday." Mayumi didn't even think badly about these students, since they were students and the two looked almost as shy as she was.

The two nodded and Mayumi smiled at them. "What can I get you?" She smiled sweetly at them, and the students erased the awkward aura that was around each other, and opened up more to Mayumi.

This action, however wasn't going unseen. A certain informant watched the woman, who was now claimed by his mortal enemy, and he frowned hard. The woman wasn't normal, she was someone who had seen crime, seen murder, of her own parents no less, and she could put up a face as happy as any child when gifted candy. The ability of her to lie to strangers baffled the information broker, and that caught his interest more than ever. But now he knew that if he tried getting close to her, her menace of a lover would rip him apart, if not before he would then.

Izaya knew Shizuo's love for Mayumi was true, and he knew if he interfered, Izaya would be ripped into tiny pieces. Since, Shizuo Heiwajima was capable of that task and it was a task that Shizuo Heiwajima was waiting to perform, from a very long time.

Although, Izaya knew he wouldn't let that happen to him, and he knew what he needed to do next. He knew his ulterior motive was to awaken Celty Sterluson's sleeping head by waging a war in Ikebukuro, but this sideway distraction, Mayumi Matsumoto, needed to be taken care of. And it had to be Izaya Orihara that had to perform this action, since, if there has to be an antagonist in Ikebukuro, it was him.

Mayumi walked home from Simon's sushi store, and in the corner of a building she could see Shizuo. This made her smile, and she walked faster to her lover, and the male said, "Does he always leave you at this time?" Mayumi was confused and she nodded, while Shizuo sighed. "Did you…wait for me Shizuo?" The male didn't answer but, just walked and Mayumi sighed loudly. "Shizuo, you don't need to wait for me." The woman spoke and the male frowned at her. "Don't tell me what to do." Mayumi looked at him indifferently and cocked her eyebrow.

She walked next to him and sighed once more before telling him about Mikado and Anri. He didn't seem too worried and he said, "They're harmless." Mayumi knew that much on her own. When they reached home, Shizuo turned to the girl who was now heading into the kitchen to make dinner, and he said, "What are you doing?" Mayumi blinked and said, "I'm going to make dinner."

This was something Shinra and Celty both told him to avoid, because they were now lovers. He had to take her out to dinner, and pay the bill himself, since he wasn't all that good at being romantic, Shinra told him what to do. Even Tom agreed with him, and therefore Shizuo grabbed Mayumi by her hand and said, "Don't cook." Mayumi blinked and looked offended. "Why?" Shizuo didn't want to insult her, he liked her cooking, it was impressive yet, and he didn't know how to voice it to her that he was taking her out.

"We're eating out." He said, and pulled her out of the house. Mayumi's eyes were wide and she was confused with whatever that was happening. If she had known that, that very day Shizuo Heiwajima had been to visit Shinra and Celty for some 'love advice' Mayumi would smile and giggle at him, for trying to be so adorable. Even now, she found his possessiveness and naivety at being romantic a form of 'cute' but she didn't know what was exactly running through his brain.

In the street as Shizuo literally dragged Mayumi out to a restaurant, Mayumi's phone vibrated.

_He's taking you out on a romantic dinner, Shinra and myself told him to do this, so enjoy your night!_

It was Celty.

Mayumi giggled this time, and she clutched on to Shizuo's arm, and the blonde male turned red slightly. He suddenly remembered a teenage couple he came across more than once, a boy he had beaten up once long ago, and Shizuo sighed. He let the girl cuddle his arm, an action which would usually infuriate him, but this time, he let it slide.

That night, was the only night Shizuo remained calm throughout. He almost yelled at the waiter, but Mayumi shook her head at the right time. It was magical, in a sense, so to say, that Shizuo didn't want to get mad around this woman. To stay sane, and non-violent he needed this woman around him, and if she stayed he would get his eternal wish for a non-violent and normal life. And it was equally beneficial for her, since she would remain safe with him. The love they shared had so much to offer to the both of them, and at that point of time none of them realized that this was too good to be true. Something this perfect had its flaws, and at that minute, that happy hour, wrongs and doubts were blinded from their sight.

All Shizuo could see was Mayumi and all Mayumi could see was Shizuo.

And all Izaya could see was the two of them eating and the woman he was interested in, laughing with the man he despised.

Things were going to get interesting, according to Orihara, since his plan was going to come into action, soon, something which made him believe a war would be waged, blood be spilt, and Mayumi would become his and his alone.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Shizu-chan is so cute~**  
**What is Izaya plotting? Dun dun dun.**  
**Cliffhangers. You readers must really hate me. XD**  
**Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The time had come for them to take things to the next level. They didn't know that yet, but Mayumi and Shizuo were dating for four months, and they were closer than ever. Mayumi had the privilege to even meet Shizuo's brother, Kazuka. He was a quiet person, with whom Mayumi didn't talk much. It was just the three of them, alone, quiet and…awkward. Mayumi and Shizuo were at a point when they told each other anything.

Shizuo told her about his job, and she would tell him about the people she met. She would tell him about what she did, and she refrained from telling him about the males who tried to flirt with her. The one time she did, he went berserk and hunted down the men, and Mayumi lost three customers. "Shizuo, how was your day?" Was something he was used to in the evening, and Mayumi's cooking was his most favorite food.

It was safe to say Shizuo and Mayumi were in this one for a very long time, and he didn't want this to break.

The one person who did want this to break was Izaya, and he had a plan up his sleeve. But, for that to work, the couple had to get even closer, emotionally mostly. As much as it annoyed him that Mayumi avoided talking to him, threatening him that she would tell Shizuo, Izaya backed away from her but some part of him hurt deeply since Shizuo had Mayumi and he didn't. Izaya knew he didn't deserve her, but humans were greedy animals, lusting for things beyond their power, no matter what the consequence, and no matter how much Izaya tried to mock a God, he was human.

Mayumi walked home one evening, Simon letting her off a little early, and she received a text from someone. She checked her phone to see that it was from someone she detested, someone that caused her misery when she came here.

_Mayumi-chan! I can see you, you know. ~Izaya_

Mayumi frowned and replied, _Stop bothering me Izaya Orihara._

Mayumi knew she was too dependent on Shizuo, for protection and everything, but there wasn't anything she could do for herself with a man like Izaya lurking around. He was someone who knew most of the families' affairs without them knowing it.

_Are you going to complain to that boyfriend of yours, Yumi-chan? Are you going to cry and wail for him like you always do?_

Mayumi froze. She didn't know what to reply. She frowned hard, feeling anger, a feeling she wasn't used to feeling. She took a deep breath, and replied with her shivering hands, _What do you want?_

She shouldn't have asked him that, something from inside her head told her she shouldn't have replied to him at all, but even when the universe asks you to not do something, we do it anyway, because curiosity is a feeling so impossible to overtake, it drives us close to insanity if we ignore it.

Izaya chuckled as he read her message. This was too easy, but then again, he could read Mayumi like a book, but that was why he was so allured in the first place.

He could predict whatever she would tell him, but he wouldn't have ever predicted that she was a person who let her parents die right in front of her eyes. That didn't seem like Mayumi, since it was an act which was unpredictable for her.

_You will not tell Shizu-chan about our conversations Yumi-chan._

This sentence scared her, she knew she couldn't keep a secret such as this one from Shizuo, this was too hard for her to do. Before she replied, Izaya had texted her once more.

_You wouldn't want Shizu-chan getting hurt do you? I might love humans, but I loathe Shizu-chan, and I can get rid of him whenever I want. Don't underestimate me, Yumi-chan. You don't want to let Shizu-chan die like your parents did, now do you?_

Mayumi shivered with fear. This was something she didn't like. She couldn't do it, but at the same time it got her thinking. She didn't want to lose Shizuo, she loved him with every fiber of her being. She didn't trust Izaya, but she knew of his hatred for Shizuo. She was walking blindly, and she bumped into someone. It was a man, with a bandanna on his head. "I-I'm sorry." Mayumi squeaked, and the male smiled at her.

"You're Mayumi Matsumoto right?" Mayumi's face turned white. "Don't worry, my name's Kyohei Kadota. I'm…friends with Shizuo." He smiled and Mayumi regained her color. Her phone vibrated, and on impulse Mayumi dropped it to the ground, the male in front of her catching the device before it fell.

Kyohei frowned slightly but regained his original expression when he handed Mayumi the phone. "Here you go." Mayumi thanked him and walked away, Kyohei having thoughts in his head.

He felt uneasy, but at the same time, he shouldn't be involved. But, he couldn't understand the fact why he saw Izaya's name in Mayumi's phone. Mayumi who was famously known as Shizuo's lover, Izaya's enemy. In the end, he didn't think it mattered, so Kyohei walked away, quietly, his thoughts wandering.

Mayumi reached home, and saw that Shizuo wasn't around. She sighed and checked her phone, to see three messages from Izaya. She read them each slowly, one by one, her heart dropping with each text.

_Yumi-chan, I think you're really interesting. That's why I don't think I can let you be happy with Shizu-chan. _

Mayumi gulped as she scrolled downward to the second text.

_I won't ask you to sleep with me in secret, no, I don't really need all that. I just want to see him suffer, so I think I'll play with you for a while. And the best part is, you can't do anything about it._

As she read the last text, Mayumi was sure she was going to cry.

_I will text you every day. I will know what you're doing when you're doing it. And I will watch your every move Mayumi Matsumoto, because, you attract me._

The door opened slowly, Mayumi deleting the text messages, and putting on a fake smile, something she was good at. Something which she was used to, since her parents passed away five years prior to when she informed her grandfather. She attended school every day, normally, smiling, and faking happiness. Her school knew she didn't have parents, but that didn't stop her from smiling without meaning it.

Shizuo saw her smile at him, and he smiled slightly. "You're happy." Mayumi got up from the couch and hugged the male, breathing onto his chest, feeling a relief which only she knew she felt, and imitating a lover's embrace of happiness. If only Shizuo knew that her mind was in turmoil.

Shizuo's hand embraced around her and they kissed. Mayumi suddenly forgot everything as Shizuo's lips touched hers, she was transported to another trance, another place where nothing bothered her or Shizuo. It was only them, and that was what she needed. She let his hands wander around her back, and she let him touch her breasts, she let him kiss her neck, and she let him push her down on the couch, removing his shirt.

The two lovers gasped for air when they quickly scurried to the bedroom, fully intending to perform an act that they had never performed before, and the two haphazardly removed each other's clothing, and kissed each other fervently. Shizuo's kisses swallowed Mayumi whole, and she immersed herself into him completely. She sat upon his lap, and yelped softly, him holding her closely to his chest, the two staying in that position until Mayumi was used to the pain. A little while afterward, Shizuo moved, and slowly, Mayumi moved, both of them being transported into a universe of pleasure, a trance the two of them shared together.

Their moans echoed in the empty room, Mayumi gripping Shizuo's messy blonde dyed hair, and moaned his name softly, something which Shizuo loved to listen to, a sound which confirmed to him that the woman was his. This was an act that was robbing her of her virginity, but it wouldn't be called theft if it were being donated to the right person, the only person.

After the session, Mayumi and Shizuo lay beside each other, their eyes locked at each other, and their faces bright red. "How was it?" Shizuo asked, smirking and Mayumi buried her head in his chest, ignoring the question which amused Shizuo to no extent. He chuckled and pulled her closer, his hand around her bare chest, cupping one of her breast that made the woman yelp.

"Shizuo!" The male chuckled and turned to her face and said, "I love you." Softly, and slowly Mayumi kissed his lips repeating the same statement. Soon, they fell asleep, but something woke the woman up and made her walk through the room to her phone.

There was a text message and Mayumi turned white when she read it.

_Had fun?_

That was all it said, but it couldn't help but make Mayumi afraid. Now very afraid of the informant as she looked around, her fear increasing with every blink of her eye. She wanted to shout, but she knew it would wake Shizuo. She couldn't tell him, she knew that. She didn't want him hurt, she didn't want to lose him.

For a whole minute she didn't know what to do, she didn't know whether to reply or not, but she simply deleted the message, ignoring one vital piece of information that would have saved her from the unwanted panic that she felt all of a sudden.

The fact that Izaya Orihara had sent her that message even before Shizuo had come home.

Izaya hadn't seen them have sex, he didn't even think of it. But the timing of events was so accurate. The time he sent it was when Shizuo entered home, and that was when Mayumi and Shizuo performed the intimate act. But the timing made Mayumi believe in something else entirely, and Izaya achieve something even greater than he already planned out.

Was the timing called fate?

Or just bad luck?

Mayumi wouldn't know how immensely this little message would affect her relationship. If only she had seen the time of the message that was sent to her, incidents could have been avoided.

* * *

**A/N: Evil Izayaaa.**  
**God, you gotta hate him in this! DX**  
**But, I don't.**  
**Because I made him do it. XD**  
**Review my loves~ :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Shizuo woke up next to Mayumi and found that she was wide awake herself. "What's gotten you to wake up so early?" Mayumi didn't say a word and then only smiled at Shizuo and kissed his nose. "I guess I got a good night's sleep last night." Shizuo sighed and sat up straight, and Mayumi noticed that Shizuo was shirtless. She turned red and huffed when Shizuo just laughed at her. "I want you to stay at home today. I'll be home a little late. Lock the doors and watch television or something." Mayumi giggled.

"I can take care of myself you know-"Shizuo shot her a look and Mayumi closed her eyes and smiled genuinely. "Okay, I'll do as you say, boss." Shizuo walked into the bathroom when Mayumi's smile died. The nervousness was suddenly born on her face and she gulped a large amount of saliva. She ran to her phone and checked the messages.

_Good morning, Yumi-chan. Hope you slept well._

Everything that Izaya told her made her think he could see what she was doing. Everything that he sent her made her feel like she was being watched. It had been over two weeks and Mayumi hadn't slept with Shizuo. As much as she wanted to believe this didn't affect her relationship with him, she knew the truth. Mayumi sighed and sat on the bed, too afraid to reply. She didn't know what Izaya Orihara wanted with her, did he just want to use her to irritate Shizuo? If so, was she being a canvas for him to try out his goals? Was Mayumi going to be made the reason for Shizuo's defeat against the information broker? She didn't want that, for she loved Shizuo more than anything she had loved before. A love that could not be compared but only felt for Mayumi knew Shizuo was something to her that could never be replaced.

Shizuo thought to himself as he was showering. To most people the shower was a platform to perform, and to others a place to think. Shizuo was one of those who did neither, but right then he was thinking. He knew something was wrong, and he knew the relationship he shared with Mayumi was not just for sex. But even so, as human beings, sex was something as vital as breathing. It wasn't something dirty, and it wasn't a taboo. Sex, or love making was sacred, and he wanted to believe it since this was something Mayumi made him feel, for he wouldn't have come upon this on his own.

It had been two weeks, and sometimes, Mayumi didn't even let him kiss her. The sessions they had never lasted, and he could tell something was wrong. It felt to him as if she was afraid someone would see them inside their own house, and that fact irked him and worried him at the same time. Hence he decided that even on his day off, he would try and find out what made Mayumi behave the way she did, for before they slept together for the first time, she was never afraid to hug or kiss him.

It all changed that one night he robbed her of her virginity.

Shizuo walked through the streets, Tom right beside him, talking about absolutely nothing relevant to the blonde male, and Tom suddenly said, "So how are things between you and wifey?" Wifey? Shizuo stopped dead on his tracks and turned to his boss with the intent to kill, an expression that didn't scare Tom as much as he intended it to. "She's not my wife." Shizuo stated and Tom scoffed. "You are going to ask her right?" Shizuo hadn't even thought about it. He didn't know whether he wanted to. Marriage was a topic of his life that he never treaded on, and he didn't even come close to thinking about it.

But the seed that Tom planted in his head, the seed about marriage, marrying the woman he loved, and lived with, consumed him and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It seemed to him that marriage wasn't an impossibility, and he could actually ask her and if he did love her, that would be the alternative. Shizuo always wanted a family, to raise a family, and this woman made him think of it. Something any other woman never bothered to make him conjure in his thoughts.

But, from the past few weeks, Shizuo faced a problem that he didn't know was a problem. He didn't think too highly of it, and thanks to Tom's seedling of marriage, Shizuo only ended up thinking that Mayumi was a shy person.

Shizuo smirked inside his head, for he could see it clearly. Walking home to Mayumi Heiwajima, and a little baby Heiwajima, and Tom noticed that Shizuo Heiwajima was now day dreaming. "Earth to Shizuo-""Shut up." Shizuo said, and Tom chuckled. "Got ya." He said, and Shizuo despised the fact Tom knew him better than anyone else did.

Izaya on the other hand, enjoyed life more than anything. He enjoyed irritating Mayumi, and on the home run, effecting Shizuo's relationship with her. Izaya was trying to be an evil figure in her life, and this seemed to prove it. Mayumi was someone who wouldn't fight back, and that fueled Izaya to irk her more, for if she had once told Shizuo about him texting her, Shizuo would have ripped Izaya in two halves, something she didn't even think about.

She doubted Shizuo's power, or she believed in Izaya's strength of mind.

Both of which, were reasons for her strained relationship.

And when Izaya turned dirty with his texts, Mayumi only read them and sometimes didn't even read them, and deleted them. She could not go to anyone that could help her, and she didn't know what to do. She cried when Shizuo wasn't around, and all she wanted was for Shizuo to be safe. She knew he dreamed of a life without violence, and a life without Izaya Orihara would ensure him of that. But, if she somehow could take away Izaya from his life, that would alternately mean that Shizuo could live the life he wanted.  
Mayumi texted Izaya that night, and sent him one simple text, from the little bravery that she had left inside her.

_What do you want from me?_

Izaya only believed that this text message from her were life the rest, meaningless and engrossed with fear. So he replied, _You._

Mayumi gulped when she told him to meet him at the Shinjuku station, since she wanted to get away with him. It wasn't something Izaya believed right away, but this text caught his attention and he wouldn't miss an opportunity such as this one. He took his knife with him, just in case.

Mayumi wrote a letter and pasted it on the refrigerator. It was a simple letter, which consisted of merely six words and two phrases.

_I'm sorry. This was a mistake._

Mayumi left Shizuo's apartment, packing all her stuff, and headed to the Shinjuku station to end something that had begun with the wrong person.

For she was a demon, who didn't accept one certain fact from her past. But at that moment, she embraced that fact, it was that fact that gave her the bravery and confidence that she needed.

The fact that she was the one who set the fire.

She was the one who killed her parents.

A fact that no one knew, not even Izaya, and it was a fact that she hid so much that sometimes, it only felt like a nightmare. And the reason she came to Ikebukuro, was to hide from everything that she had done.

She was a murderer. A killer.

The slaughterer of her own flesh and blood.

"One more murder won't make anything different."

_When the curtain's call_  
_Is the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

But, this time, it was unreasonable rage that spoke, for it wasn't reason itself. For if it were reason, she would have seen Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki and the person with the utmost suspicion on her, Kyohei Kadota watching her. The moment she stepped onto the train, and the moment they saw Izaya walk in behind her, Kyohei knew that something strange was happening.

And it was this something strange that he would later inform to a very angry Shizuo.

For abandonment without reason, breaks any man, stronger than the mighty ocean, crumbling him into mere feathers off a dead crow.

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Shizu-chan!**  
**(Actually poor Dotachin, he has to face Shizu-chan when he's angry and we all know how scary that might have been.)**  
**Anyways, this story is ending soon.**  
**Can't keep going on forever even if I want it to, right? *cries***  
Anyways, review my loves~


	12. Chapter 12

Mayumi could not kill Izaya Orihara. How could she have ever even thought about that? He was a smart man, a stronger individual, and she was just frail and naïve Mayumi who killed her parents. "You wanted to see me, Yumi-chan?" She nodded and said, "Come with me." Izaya smirked before saying, "Where to?" Mayumi immediately replied, "Bunkyo." Izaya cocked his eyebrow. Bunkyo wasn't too far off from Ikebukuro. They got into the train and Izaya watched her for any signs, and the fact that he couldn't tell what she was up to made his insides shudder with anticipation.

Shizuo Heiwajima was angry, and none could approach him. He sat on his bed, the letter in his hands, him not seeing any other reason for Mayumi to leave him other than the one reason that told him that she didn't love him like she said. He felt used, and he never felt anger toward a woman enough to hurt her, but even at that moment, he didn't hate Mayumi. He was angry thinking, maybe he wasn't enough for her. Maybe it was he who scared her away. Because, he was a demon after all. Suddenly, his phone started to ring, the number unknown to him, but he answered anyway. He needed to take a break and take his mind off things, and as soon as he said 'Hello', it seemed like he was talking to an ally. Kyohei Kadota.

For usual situations, Kyohei never wanted to interfere between people's love lives. Especially a man as scary as Shizuo. But, Kyohei knew Shizuo was a good human being, and he knew at the same time that Izaya wasn't to be trusted. He had to tell Shizuo about what he saw, and about the time he bumped into Mayumi as well. Izaya had to be the reason she left and Izaya had to be the reason for his confusion. When is Izaya not the reason for anything that occurs in Ikebukuro?

"Shizuo? It's about Mayumi. I think she's being black-""Listen, I don't care anymore-""No, you do, Shizuo listen, Izaya's got-"This caught his attention. Shizuo stood up, his eyes angry, and his palms feeling the need to be clenched but he needed to hear the rest of this conversation. "Speak." He spat and Kyohei smiled slightly. "A few weeks ago, I bumped into Mayumi and I saw Izaya's text message in her phone by accident. I don't know what it said, but she panicked and picked up her phone before I could see anything. And just today, a few minutes ago, I saw Izaya and Mayumi get into a train." Shizuo was angry. He was beyond angry. Not at Mayumi, he just didn't know anymore. He felt so angry he didn't know what his name was anymore. He was consumed with a feeling to destroy and he was consumed with hate, and ire and the distasteful feelings that could make a person a demon. That can make a person do the things he would most regret at a later stage in his life.

"Where did they go?" Kyohei felt lucky he heard Mayumi when she said Bunkyo. And the phone went dead right after he said it. Right then, he didn't know whether he did a good thing. Sending Shizuo after Izaya. He already hated the man, but now since Izaya had Mayumi with him, triggering Shizuo to hate him even more, Shizuo could turn into a killer. And all Kyohei could hope for was simply this. "Mayumi, I leave it to you."

"What's so special in Bunkyo?" Izaya asked watching the girl beside him. She looked so much like him, Izaya would have believed she was his sister if someone told him so. But, he felt happiness when with her, a strange feeling which asked him never to return to Ikebukuro but be with this woman all his life, and leave behind his informant job- Izaya's eyes widened and he chuckled. "Human beings are so fascinating." Mayumi frowned slightly. "There's a place in Bunkyo that I want to see. I'm sure you've heard of it. The Yanaka Cemetery." Izaya had heard of it before, but now wasn't the time to visit such a place. It wasn't around April when the Sakura Blossoms bloomed, so it would look just like an antique cemetery. "Have you heard of Yanaka Five-Storied Pagoda Double-Suicide Arson Case?" Izaya's blood ran cold.

He believed he wouldn't ever feel afraid because of another person, but the way Mayumi said what she did, gave him the creeps. It felt sadistic, and as much as Izaya loved human beings and inflicting pain to them, he had never personally taken a life. But, the girl beside him, as naïve and timid as she was, had taken the lives of her own parents, and watched them burn in front of her. Somehow, the thought came shooting into his head, and he knew right then, that the act of her parents' deaths was deliberate.

"It's a very tragic case. A dressmaker in her twenties working in a sewing shop in Tokyo, and a middle-aged married lover had gone missing one day. They knew that the love they shared was adulterous, and they wanted to burn themselves to atone for it. It is very ironic though. I mean, they took away another life with theirs. I'm sure the man's wife would have loved the man." Izaya frowned.

"Shizu-chan loves you but you left him-""For you. Didn't I? How very similar. And you know how much I can relate to burning things down." Izaya chuckled. "You aren't scaring me Mayumi-chan-""I wasn't trying to." Izaya let out a breath casually, not at all amused and said, "What are we going to do there?" Mayumi closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "You'll see." And Izaya was sure he would.

Shizuo sprinted to the station and left as fast as he could. It was around evening, and he knew it would be dark soon. He was in a state where nothing could make sense to him anymore. The anger had reached a point that could not be managed anymore, and it was dangerous to cross a man's path who was this red. Shizuo Heiwajima had in fact turned into a demon that evening, and it was all because of another man, another different type of demon, who used emotional trauma instead of physical. The two souls being so different, yet, never failing to be the reason for each other's downfall. The railing had been dented due to Shizuo's force on them, and he waited, without knowing how to anymore. Mayumi was not on his mind anymore, and she wouldn't be for a longer while.

They had reached Bunkyo, but Izaya couldn't help but keep wondering what Mayumi was planning. The fact of the matter was, Mayumi had no idea what she was doing. Something told her Shizuo would come, but her mind told her it wasn't possible. She felt close to Shizuo, but it wasn't possible. 'I don't know what I'm doing, but, all I know is that if I die tonight, then I'm taking this man with me.' Mayumi thought to herself as she walked beside Izaya in the cemetery. She waited. She waited for the right moment. She didn't even know what she was waiting for. And then she asked him. "What did you want from me Izaya?" Izaya answered back truthfully, not seeing a reason to hide it anymore.

Even if she does go back to Shizuo, he wouldn't take her in. She had left him, and all for Izaya, and that would make Shizuo hate her, and that was what he needed. For seeing Shizuo happy with the woman that confused him, took out all the fun from Izaya's usual life. In a way, he was jealous of Shizuo, for having someone who loved him for being the demon that he was. Izaya was a demon, every human was one in more ways than one, and every human had someone that loved them. But, Izaya didn't. And the one human that loved Izaya's enemy, made Izaya want someone who loved him as well.

The lack of an answer made Mayumi turn to look at Izaya's confused face. "Izaya…" His face held confusion, and distress. "Would you be shocked if I told you I don't know?" Mayumi understood now. "You love humans. You keep saying that. All the time." It came to her, the answers that she needed. She didn't feel angry anymore. She felt pity. Empathy. "Izaya…you don't have anyone to love you." She told him, and Izaya chuckled. He laughed menacingly, masking his pain, and he said, "You think I want that? I can't love a single human-""But you would want one to love you right?" Izaya frowned. "Being around Shizu-chan so much, you piss me off too." Mayumi knew it. She understood the male now.

"Izaya…I am so sorry. Sorry." She said, and reached out to touch the male when he grabbed her hand. "I don't want your pity, I am not hurt-"She hugged him. Izaya's eyes widened. This wasn't what he had planned. "Izaya…you just want someone to love you."

Before he could put his hands around her, he heard someone yell. "Izzzaaaayaaa!" Izaya smirked and pulled Mayumi to his chest, turned her around, and placed a knife under her chin. Izaya masked everything. He didn't need it anymore. He had everything he wanted. Everything.

But nothing what he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Awww, Izaya. You're so cute. I love you. **  
**Well, the incidents stated in the above chapter, about the lovers burning down the five story building in Bunkyo, it's true. Creepy, isn't it? DX**  
**Anyways, tell me what you think my loves! I love all your reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

The sudden turn of events confused Mayumi, and she now noticed someone that was the reason for the confusion. She didn't know why she brought Izaya to Bunkyo, the intention dissolved the moment she understood the information broker's soft side, the only soft side that he had. She could see Shizuo, standing a few hundred meters away from her and Izaya, and she knew from the look in his eyes that this was a bad turn of events. It looked as if he had lost control over everything, and Mayumi understood that it was the letter that was the trigger.

But, she was here, at the brink of death, watching the man she loves lose his mind, while the man she pitied threatened to slit her throat.

"Shizuo…" Mayumi muttered to herself when she heard the blonde yell, "Leave her aside and fight me, Izaya, or should I just teach you how?" Shizuo sounded furious, he looked furious, he was the embodiment of ire. "Shizuo, please, wait-""Yumi-chan will get slit easily if you come close Shizu-chan." Izaya said, and Mayumi's eyes widened.

"Izaya, stop this." Izaya laughed as he said, "You really think I felt whatever you thought I did? I'm Izaya Orihara! I won't fall into such childish attractions, they matter nothing to me! And you-"His blade cut a little of her skin and Mayumi winced, "-mean nothing to me." Shizuo charged at the male, and within an instant, grabbed Mayumi and pushed her down on the ground, the two men fighting in front of her. Her neck wasn't injured, she felt fine, all she felt was fear and guilt. She knew she couldn't just sit there and watch two men kill each other, she knew this was the summit, she knew this was the ultimate battle between the two. She had to stop it, but she didn't know how.

"Angry that I used Yumi-chan to hurt you, Shizu-chan?" All Shizuo could see was Izaya's death. All he wanted was to kill the man before him, and Mayumi seemed like a stranger to him now. She was the reason he was angry, but he didn't know that anymore. He thrust his hands harder than ever before, desperate to grab the black haired male in front of him, it felt like he was suffocating, he felt like he would die if Izaya kept living. Shizuo noticed a sign that said 'no littering' and ran to grab it, and Izaya took out his knife. Instantaneously, Mayumi grabbed Izaya from behind, and the male jerked his hands beating Mayumi several times, but she didn't let go of him.

She spun around, so that if Shizuo brought the sign post, he would see her in front of Izaya and he would stop. But, it didn't seem so.

Anger had masked Shizuo completely, making him weary of reality. Mayumi Matsumoto looked like Izaya.

It took one blow, to bring the male back to his senses. Izaya's knife flew out of his hands, and Mayumi gasped for breath. The force too hard to swallow. She was beat, but at the last minute, a spark came out of nowhere, the force Shizuo had intended to beat Izaya with reduced, his mind knowing it was Mayumi, but his body was too slow to react. Time stopped for the men, and Mayumi lay on the ground, bleeding. But this time, unlike the last time, she was unconscious. Izaya didn't flee. He dialed Shinra's phone, and lay it on the ground, and walked away. Before he did, he smirked to himself, his face trying it's hardest to mask the confusion he held.

Shizuo was Shizuo again. He grabbed Izaya's phone and broke it, and carried Mayumi out of the cemetery. It felt like the last bits of his memory had faded, it felt as if he had actually beaten Izaya, but it was Mayumi. He didn't know why she did what she did, and at that moment, he didn't care. He ran as fast as he could, carrying the woman he loved in his arms, every step he took, was a countable breath that she took. Shizuo was scared, not angry, he wouldn't feel angry now.

Anger was something that hurt him more than it hurt anyone else. He clasped onto the anger so hard, that his fists burned, and the one who needed to be hurt walked away. But, this time, Mayumi succeeded in saving the two men from becoming what they weren't. Demons.

The hospital wasn't too far off, and for that Shizuo was thankful. His shirt was red with Mayumi's blood. If she passed away, it would all be his fault. He would be the one who killed his lover, in cold blood, enveloped in his own anger. Wouldn't it seem like she was the one that made him the demon he was? What was she trying to prove? The more he thought about it, the angrier he felt. But, he didn't move. He sat right outside Mayumi's emergency room, and he waited. His phone kept ringing, and he picked it up before it went into voicemail. "Shizuo! Mayumi, is she alright? Shizuo what happened-""Shut up. I think I killed her." His voice was calm, but his insides burned.

Was it possible for someone to keep up that façade of calmness when they are breaking down on the inside?

It was too hard for Shizuo to keep sitting there doing nothing, thinking as if the woman who was hurt meant nothing to him, but that wasn't the case. "What do you mean?" Shinra asked, and Shizuo didn't say anything. "You heard me, I'm a demon now." He ended the call, and sighed, pulling out a smoke and walked out of the building. The doctors looked panicked, and they didn't ask him how she was hurt, which was unusual. It didn't occur to him at that minute, but when it did, he didn't know what he felt. A murderous intent to kill the man responsible, or forgiveness.

Izaya had already informed the hospital about Mayumi.

So they wouldn't question Shizuo.

Sometimes, even a man like Izaya would know what his limits are. And when he did, he wouldn't apologize for what he did, he simply would leave the people alone, taking a break, which he desperately needed at that minute. Mayumi did nothing wrong, but she forgave him. He wasn't used to being forgiven. He didn't like this feeling, but he wouldn't deny the solace it brought him.

Shizuo on the other hand, wouldn't eat until Mayumi woke up. It had been a day and a half, and the doctors said she wasn't out of danger yet. But, a doctor who wasn't the in charge let it slip to Shizuo that she wouldn't wake up, and that angered the man. But, he didn't react. The main doctor, the one who was in charge always told Shizuo that she would wake up. Never told him when though. Shizuo still wore the same blood stained shirt, and as gory as it would sound, he didn't want to remove the shirt. He wore it to feel closer to her, somehow that gave him a relief which normal people wouldn't understand. Shizuo didn't understand it, but he knew it was the truth. That, anger was nothing but something that killed. Anger kills the man who felt it, for each wrath left him less than what he had been before, always taking something from him.

He didn't know what he would tell her when she woke up. What could he say? Should he keep quiet? Would she tell him she hated him? He believed he could take it. If she stayed away from him, she would be safe.

Tom forced Shizuo to change, and he forced Shizuo to eat. Kazuka was also there, once, but Shizuo didn't know that. Kazuka visited Mayumi's ward in secret, and could see bandages around her head, and her eyes closed. She was resting, and Kazuka wanted her to wake up. She had to, for he couldn't bare seeing his brother, his strong brother look so weak, for Shizuo was many things, but weak wasn't one of them. Three weeks passed, she was still asleep. She had been transferred to Ikebukuro, and for everyone's shock, Izaya wasn't around. For the time being, he decided he would take a break. He would return, after everyone had been healed. Especially himself.

Eventually she did wake up, but it was dark, and she saw Shizuo asleep on the table beside her bed. She did remember everything too clearly, and she turned to her right to see how long she was asleep. Her eyes widened at the date, and she sat up straight, her whole body feeling sore. She turned to her left and saw Shizuo asleep, his glasses almost falling off his eyes, which she removed and placed beside him. She stroked his hair, and bit her lip to see he was still there beside her, after everything she did. "I'm so sorry…" She cried softly, and gasped when he grabbed her hand.

"Sh-Shizuo…" He looked at her and saw that she extended both her arms asking him to hug her, asking him to let her hug him. He obliged. "I'm sorry…" In the time she was asleep, Shizuo learnt of why she did what she did. Kyohei had 'interrogated' Namie, and she let out everything. Shizuo knew Mayumi was stupid but, this wasn't what he imagined. She listened to Izaya, so that he would leave Shizuo alone. In her own twisted way, Mayumi tried to help Shizuo. The male made sure he didn't press her too hard to him, not wanting to hurt her. "How are you feeling?" She sobbed and in between the sobs she said, "I-I'm o-okay…I'm so sorry-""Marry me."

It was possible for Mayumi to define silence right then. Her eyes were wide, but she saw nothing. She felt nothing. She didn't think of anything. "Yes." She whispered, and Shizuo held her closer. "Mayumi, I meant-""I'll marry you. I love you." She cried and pressed herself closer to him. He didn't feel like he was making a mistake, instead he felt nothing change. It felt as if they were already married, mentally. They lived together, they had slept with each other, and they loved each other, more than anything else. She knew he wasn't the romantic, and she knew he wouldn't get on his knees and ask her either. She didn't mind. She loved the way he did ask her, it was the best ever.

"You're not a demon." He reminded her, just when she was about to think this was a mistake. Her eyes widened, and she stared at Shizuo's face. "Shizu-""Not a demon. Don't make me hit you." Mayumi smiled. "Okay." She couldn't believe that she actually believed him. "You aren't either-""I knew you'd say that. Shut up and go to sleep." Mayumi chuckled and pulled him next to her. "You shut up and go to sleep." Shizuo smirked at her. Nothing had to be told anymore. He was sure of that. She was sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: I love this chapter. I wrote it, yes, but I adore it anyway. :3**  
**Ah, Demons is coming to an end in the next chapter. God, I had fun writing this one! **  
**I shall miss it. :'(**  
Review my dears~


	14. Chapter 14

"Kazuka!" Mayumi was startled at the person who stood by her door. Her and Shizuo's door, but Kazuka was an unexpected guest. "Are you going to let me in?" Mayumi panicked and let him inside, Shizuo was still in the bathroom, taking a shower. "Big brother-""Taking a sh-shower." Mayumi gulped. She was a house wife now, and she was making breakfast when she heard the door knock. She thought it was Tom, but it wasn't. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, its length a little longer than before. It had been six months since she became Mayumi Heiwajima.

Kazuka sat down on the couch and Mayumi rushed to the kitchen and made some tea. "So, you and my brother are married. No invitation-"Mayumi squeaked at how Kazuka snuck up behind her. "You…You scared me." Kazuka didn't smile. "He sure is taking a while. I don't mind. I can talk to you more." Mayumi didn't know what to say. "Our wedding was…small. We didn't want a-""I get that." Mayumi knew he understood. "Well, it's a surprise that you're here, I mean you-""Don't really visit. Yeah, I know. I just…felt like it. You didn't think I hated my big brother did you?" Mayumi shook her head rapidly.

"Okay." Kazuka said, and took the cup of tea off Mayumi's hands, and thanked her. "Kazuka, you are here to visit Shizuo, right?" Kazuka nodded. "And you." Mayumi smiled at her brother-in-law. They went to the living room and saw Shizuo there, and his mouth ajar at the sight of his brother. Mayumi smiled to herself and pushed Kazuka to sit down.

"You two talk." Mayumi said, and Kazuka pulled her by the hand and made her sit beside Shizuo. "I have something to tell you." Shizuo listened, and Mayumi watched his face.

"I'm shooting for a film in this place, and they decided that I should stay at the expensive hotel a few blocks from here. I declined it though." Mayumi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Shizuo didn't say a word, but she knew he was surprised as well. "I'll be staying here, if that's okay with you." Mayumi's eyes widened. "Of course!" She exclaimed before Shizuo could say anything. "You shouldn't be asking stupid things like that." He said, and stood up. "I'm leaving now." Mayumi kissed her husband on the lips and Shizuo turned to Kazuka and said, "See ya later." Kazuka nodded.

Shizuo loved his younger brother, but being Shizuo he was terrible at showing it. He tried to mask it, but it was very obvious. So obvious, Mayumi thought it was cute. "He loves you, you know." "That's something that I didn't want to hear. And, obviously I know." Kazuka turned on the television and Mayumi huffed. "You and Shizuo talk very little." Kazuka didn't say anything.

"How did you and my brother fall in love?" Mayumi blinked, and she said, "I was hit by a trash can once." Kazuka blinked and chuckled once. Just once, and Mayumi thought it was a wee bit creepy. "You're not here on a movie are you?" Mayumi asked him, and Kazuka smirked. "No." Mayumi laughed lightly and said, "Why should you try and hide the fact you love your brother? I should ask Shizuo too." Kazuka muttered before grumbling. "There are Fanfiction stories about me and my brother." Mayumi's eyes widened. "Oh my." She broke out laughing. "Are you pregnant?"

The laughter died.

"W-What? N-No-""Kazuka was staring at the paper which had arrived from the doctor a few days ago. Mayumi jumped and grabbed it from her brother-in-law, and groaned. "So, he doesn't know?" Mayumi shook her head. "How far along are you?" Mayumi frowned, her face red and said, "Kazuka-"He cocked his eyebrow, "You don't want me to spoil it for you, right?" Mayumi puffed her cheeks and said, "A month." Kazuka nodded.

"Where did you get this-""It was in your room." Mayumi's eyebrow twitched. "You are nothing like your brother." Kazuka chuckled, once. "Yeah, I know." Mayumi didn't think Kazuka was evil or anything, he was just playing with her and she didn't like being played.

When Shizuo came back, he could see Mayumi washing already clean dishes and Kazuka watching television. He didn't have to ask anyone to find out they fought, and he didn't have to ask Mayumi whether she was angry to see if she was. "Hey, what happened-""Nothing." She snapped, and Shizuo sighed. He kissed her on the cheek and went to sit next to his brother.

"Kazuka-""Mayumi's pregnant."

Time stopped for everyone. Shizuo didn't move a muscle, and then casually took the television remote and changed the channel. "I'm not here for a movie either." Kazuka said and Mayumi's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. She didn't move. She wanted to dig a hole, and stay there and never come out.

"Mayumi." Shizuo's voice echoed the room. Kazuka smirked, and Mayumi shot him a glare. Mayumi slowly entered to where Shizuo and Kazuka were, and saw that the male was staring at her and nothing else. "Don't…don't keep staring at me like that." Mayumi said, and Shizuo chuckled. "Don't laugh." Mayumi frowned, and Shizuo chuckled even more. Mayumi's eyebrow twitched and she threw the plate on the wall. Shizuo's eyes widened as he watched it shatter. "Don't. Laugh. Shizuo." She said, slowly, Shizuo blinked at his wife and heard her say, "Rice for dinner." And walked back into the kitchen.

Silence.

"Pregnant women are all scary." Shizuo heard his brother say, and Shizuo sighed.

"She's my wife." Kazuka nodded and said, "Makes her extra scarier."

Shizuo loved to watch Mayumi sleep, but in the past few months of her pregnancy, she had been a female Shizuo, and female Shizuo scared the actual Shizuo more than anything did. He handled her with patience, like how she handled him. And, when his son was born, she was a superhero. But, one thing came into his mind, and when he realized it, he felt happy, but didn't state it. She had never, not once, uttered the word 'demon' anymore. And he would want to keep it that way. For when she didn't say it, he didn't feel it.

He loved every bit of it.

…Except for the threats. The threats were scary. His wife scared him. Sometimes.

Maybe often.

Whenever she was angry.

…He loved her. That was all he needed.

* * *

**A/N: Godd. I adore Kazuka so much! :3**  
**He's...so...gah...asdfghjkl;**  
**Anyways, that's it from this story, I love you all for your support and love.**  
**It wouldn't have been this amazing, if not for you. **  
**I wouldn't have been able to update without your support. **  
**Thank you. :)**


End file.
